The Legend of Luke and Laura
by angelsinstead
Summary: Laura finds herself incredibly drawn to Luke despite being married to Scott. At first, she thinks she and Luke were just friends, but as the weeks progress, everything changes. By October of 1979, they are trapped together within a dance of nightmares. There will be no escape...
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is the love story of Luke and Laura. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the T.V. show "General Hospital", yet the "history" itself has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama/tragedy, not a sex story. Also, this is story is AU, Please read and review!_ ****

 _Also, I'd like to note that I do not own "General Hospital" or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only._

 **Chapter One- The Introduction**

Luke's Story-

Lucas Lorenzo Spencer had been brought up on the wrong side of the tracks. He had been subjected to child abuse, poverty, and brutal domestic violence. His father Tim was an alcoholic. Tim Spencer regularly beat his wife and kids. When Luke was 15 years old, the domestic violence had taken it's toll upon the family. Lena Spencer, Luke's beloved mom, died on April 1, 1963. Luke blamed his father for his mother's demise... and it wasn't long after that when Tim Spencer mysteriously 'disappeared.' All of the memories from those terrible days were vague in Luke's troubled mind. He would spend a great deal of his life just trying to forget ... and then there would be times when he would struggle to remember it at all.

After they lost their parents, Luke and his little sister Bobbi had gone to live with their Aunt Ruby. Ruby was a kind and loving lady, but she was also the owner of a brothel in Florida. At age 14, Luke's little sister Bobbi had become a hooker. Luke hated it that his aunt and sister were prostitutes. He wanted to help them and make their lives better, but he was unable to change their unfortunate circumstances. By then, Luke had become involved in organized crime. He wanted to make his life better, but it wasn't easy. He had very little opportunity to get a higher education. With the money he had earned from organized crime, he had put his little sister through nursing school. All he ever wanted was a better life for Bobbi and he did everything he could to make sure that she had it.

It was 1978 when Bobbi moved to Port Charles, New York. She became a nurse at General Hospital. In the summer of 1979, Luke arrived in Port Charles to join his sister. He became the owner of the Campus Disco. The disco became a cover for the money-laundering Luke was preforming for Frank Smith, a local mobster. With the extra money Luke was receiving, he began taking college classes. He wanted to better his life and get away from organized crime. Luke tried to stay out of the mobs 'sticky' business, attend his classes, and run the disco, but the 'organization' refused to leave him alone. Frank Smith continued to blackmail Luke into doing his dirty work. Luke was caught between a rock and a hard place.

Luke's ruthless boss, Frank Smith had only two things which meant the world to him- his precious daughter Jennifer and his little black book. It contained a secret code which would lead to a fortune in gold. Smith guarded both with his life. Luke would do anything at that point to get out of the mob, even if he had to defeat his greatest enemy.

Laura's Story-

Lesley Williams had given birth to an illegitimate daughter when she was only seventeen.. Her father, to avoid a scandal, switched his daughter's baby girl with another infant in the nursery, the sickly child of Jason and Barbara Vining. The Vining's baby died, sending Lesley into a deep state of mourning. Later she became a doctor and tried to move on with her life, but she could never forget her precious baby, a child she had only got to hold once. It was years later in 1974 when Lesley discovered the incredible truth - her father had switched the babies and her daughter Laura was actually alive!

Eventually, Lesley regained custody of Laura. Mother and daughter were thrilled to be reunited, but Laura found herself missing the Vinings and her adopted sister, Amy. For awhile, Laura returned to live with the Vinings, but by the time she was a teenager, Laura decided to live with Lesley. Eventually, Amy, too, moved in with Lesley and Laura's stepfather, Rick. Amy had become a nurse at General Hospital.

Laura grew up in a loving home with her mother and stepfather, and her sister Amy. She was seventeen years old when she became engaged to law student Scott Baldwin. Not long after, they were wed in June of 1979. Their happiness ended four short months later when Laura became hopelessly entangled with the lonely and troubled Luke Spencer.

Luke and Laura's Stories Merge-

Luke had met Laura Baldwin and her husband when they were just beginning to have troubles with their marriage. Laura had purchased law books for Scotty with a credit card. Scotty was furious and demanded Laura get a job to pay for the books. Laura and Scotty were constantly quarreling. Their marital bliss had been extremely short-lived.

Luke and Laura had met while taking courses in college. Laura had finished high school early. She was now taking advanced classes on campus. They forged a friendship instantly. Luke always listened and Laura felt like she could tell him anything, even the troubles she was having with Scotty.

When Scotty demanded Laura find a job, Laura went to Luke to help her out. She asked if she could begin working at the disco as a waitress to help pay off the law books. Luke agreed and soon Laura was working nights at the disco. When Scott found out her plans, he once again yelled in anger. He said no wife of his would EVER work nights or wear such skimpy clothing. But Laura was stubborn. To her, working at the disco was a wondrous adventure.

Laura had found herself incredibly drawn to Luke. At first, she thought they were just friends, but as the weeks progressed, everything changed. By October of 1979, they would be trapped together within a dance of nightmares. There would be no escape...

 _Stay tuned for the next chapter - The Dance of Nightmares_

Author's note- Please review and let me know what you are thinking of the story so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- The Dance of Nightmares**

It was early October of 1979. Laura continued to work for Luke at the disco despite how much it annoyed her husband. Scotty had begged Laura to quit her job, but her strange loyalty and mysterious pull toward Luke kept her from leaving.

Laura and Scott were constantly at each other's throats. There was hardly a day that had gone by that they didn't have a heated argument. As a result, their love-life was seriously lacking. Laura always came home late at night from the disco and in contrast Scott was always awake bright and early and ready for law school, so there was little time or energy left for lovemaking. Their schedules were just not the same.

After one particularly bad quarrel, Laura was certain that Scott had purposely 'forgotten' to pick her up at the disco at 1 AM after she got off of work. She had tried calling him several times, but hadn't been able to reach him. She had even awakened his best friend Brian at 2 AM looking for Scott, but had no luck. Brian had no idea where Scott may be. It would appear that Scotty wasn't coming to give her a ride. Laura sat down at a table in the corner, feeling quite heartbroken and annoyed. She should have called for a cab, but she remained at the disco, hoping Scotty would relent. She was hopeful he'd show up.

That same night, Luke Spencer discovered he was a dead man. He had received a call from the mob, ordering him to shoot Mitch Williams, the senator-elect. If Luke refused, Frank Smith would have him eliminated... but if he went through with the hit, he would without a doubt be shot by the police or Mitch's bodyguards. Luke was devastated. He didn't think he had the heart to kill anyone, but if he didn't do as his 'boss' had ordered, he was guaranteed to pay with his life. Either way, he was sure he was dead. He had been ordered to kill Williams on November 6th, so he only had one month remaining in which to live.

Luke left his office and entered the dimly lit disco. He slumped onto one of the bar stools, already feeling the effects of all the drinks he had consumed earlier. As he sat at the bar, his hands covered his face. Luke was trembling as he thought of the evil and disgusting deed he must do.

At that moment, Luke thought that the disco was empty. He was unaware of Laura who was watching him curiously from across the room. She too had been feeling horrible, but seeing Luke as sobs shook his thin body, she realized that Luke was in far more distress.

She rose carefully and quietly and joined him at the bar. With a tender touch, Laura lightly placed a hand on Luke's shoulder. "Luke?" she spoke softly.

Luke was visibly startled. He nearly shot out of his chair. He turned toward Laura, sniffling slightly and wiping at his tears. No one had ever seen him cry - not since he had been a scared, little boy.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded of Laura.

"What's wrong, Luke?" Laura asked with sincere concern.

He looked away from her and said, "Go home, Laura. Your husband will be waiting for you."

When Laura explained that Scott was to have picked her up at one, Luke looked at his watch, discovering that it was almost two-thirty. "It looks like Prince Charming is a little late," Luke said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I- I think my marriage is over," she said sadly.

Luke knew better than to hope. "He'd be a fool to ever let you go," he said.

"You don't know what a terrible quarrel we had."

"Why? Over those damn law books? Because you gave him something that few men ever have: love? Because you used that stinkin' credit card?"

"I lied to him. I lied - and now he feels betrayed..."

She stopped talking for a moment, remembering Luke's tears and his suffering. "I can't believe how selfish I am. Look at you- and here I am, just rattling off all my problems..."

"It's alright," he said softly. "I understand."

He moved off the stool and walked slowly across the dance floor as the colored lights made subdued patterns upon his pale shirt. Quietly, Laura followed him. "Luke, why were you crying?" she asked.

"I wasn't," he insisted. He kept his back to her, unable to look her in the eye.

"Yes... you were. Whatever it is, I'm sure it can be worked out in time..."

"Time?! Time is what I don't have," he said as his eyes lifted to the bank of lights overhead. "I found out something tonight. Within a month, I'll be dead."

Laura's breath caught in her throat as she put out a hand to touch his arm. "No, Luke... surely it can't be that bad."

"Didn't you hear me?!" he shouted as he swung around to face her. Laura's eyes grew wide; it was the first time Luke had ever raised his voice to her. Scotty had yelled at her plenty of times... but never Luke. He was always comical, understanding, and tender. There was no doubt; Luke wasn't himself tonight.

"I'm going to be killed, little lady- and there's nothing I can do about it!" he exclaimed.

He stared down into her lovely, wide blue eyes as he made a gesture of denial. "You can't help," he said with insistence. "You shouldn't be here."

"No!" Laura cried out. "You've always been there for me. Why can't I be that kind of friend for you?"

"I don't want you involved, Laura."

He crossed over to the bar and poured himself another stiff drink. He swallowed it quickly, feeling the steady burn as the liquid slid down his throat. "You really should go home now," he said, but he didn't look at her.

"I can't leave you," she said sadly. "Not like this..."

He drank down another glass of whiskey before turning to look at her. "You never could - That's always been your problem. And you never knew where I was coming from."

Laura appeared confused. A look of helpless longing crossed his face. "I'm in love with you, Laura," he revealed.

She began to stammer, dazed by his words. "No... no, I don't... think it-it's really love..."

"Yes, it is!" Luke shouted. "I LOVE you and it's like a sickness inside of me. I can't think of anything else. I can't concentrate... and in my business, that can be dangerous, baby! You got me in between two worlds that don't mix!"

She backed away, but Luke followed. "I... I don't know what you mean-," she said, trying her best evade his intensity.

"Of course you can't understand! YOU HAVE Scotty! Do you know what that does to me... imagining you in his bed every night?! All I do is dream about you... of holding you... .of making love to you! You are MY LIFE!"

Alarmed now, Laura reached for her sweater. "I- I think I should go now. I didn't- didn't ... know. Maybe- maybe I should quit my job."

Luke grabbed her arm and thrust her sweater away. Carelessly, it fell to the floor. "No!" he shouted.

"My life with Scotty is all I want right now... but we can help you. We're your friends."

"Don't say that!" Luke screamed. "I don't want you as a friend!"

He moved to press the button on the disco stereo as the throbbing beat of Herb Alpert's "Rise" began to play. "And I refuse to to die before I've held you in my arms," he insisted.

He swayed toward her, holding out his hands. "Dance with me, Laura... Please. Just once."

Numbly, she shook her head, watching him, but she did not protest as he took her hands, drawing her along into the circle of his arms. She seemed mesmerized at first, caught up in the slow, sensuous beat of the music and the equally rhythmic movements of Luke's body. When he leaned in to kiss her hair and then her throat, Laura stiffened in apprehension. She made a small gesture of refusal, but he held her fast, his body pressing tightly against her own. Then he kissed her, his mouth pressing hungrily against her soft, luscious lips. For just a brief moment, she appeared to allow the kiss, but then she twisted just slightly, pulling away to look at him in confusion.

"No, Luke. No! **No**!" she pleaded, but Luke was too caught up in the passion to listen. He was dying... and he wanted one taste of her before he left this world.

Although she struggled, Luke pushed her down to the floor. She screamed, but Luke couldn't hear her. He was overcome with his own silent screams. *Please, just once... let me have something GOOD in my life!*

He loved Laura. He ALWAYS had. He refused to die without knowing her warmth and her tenderness just once...

A few minutes later, it was over, and Laura was traumatized. Somehow she had managed to find the strength to pull away from Luke. He wasn't saying a word. He looked dazed. He wasn't moving a muscle.

Suddenly then, the phone was ringing. *Ohhh my God!* Luke was thinking. * _What have I done_?!*

He was staring into Laura's tear-streaked face, his blue eyes clouded with horror. *Laura!* a voice within him sobbed. Her clothes were torn. Her body was bruised. She looked like a beaten child.

Clumsily, she stood, stumbling out of the disco and out into the night. Luke could do nothing. He couldn't go after her. He hardly had the strength to stand.

When he finally did, he answered the phone. "Campus disco," he said, his voice lifeless.

"Luke?!" came the urgent voice of Scott Baldwin. "Is Laura there? I can't find her!"

"Laura?" Luke repeated. His brain was in a fog. Where was Laura? Then he remembered.

"Uhhhh... she was here earlier... but she left," he told Scott.

"Damn!" Scotty said. "There was a mix up... and I didn't get to the disco to pick her up."

Luke wasn't listening. He just hung up the phone. His brain was working overtime, trying to process what had just happened. WHAT had he done?

Was it rape?! Had he raped Laura, his precious one? Tears rushed down his face as he stood up from the bar where she had left her purse. He nearly fell to the floor as he retrieved her sweater. He crushed it against him, inhaling her sweet scent as he crumbled.

" _What have I done_?!" he lamented as silent screams consumed him.

 _Stay tuned for Chapter Three : The Aftermath_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three- The Aftermath**

Laura was found in the campus park by a policeman. She was screaming in terror as he stood over her, holding a flashlight. He called for an ambulance and she was taken to General Hospital. Dr. Monica Quartermaine and Dr. Jeff Webber took a look at her and knew immediately what had happened. Laura had been raped.

"It's going to be okay, Laura," Monica said as she tenderly stroked Laura's blonde hair. "We're going to take care of you here."

"I'll call Rick and your mom," Jeff offered.

"Don't call Scotty! Please, PLEASE don't call Scotty!"

Laura was terribly distraught, shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. The police officer wanted to question her, but first a gynecologist entered the room to give her an exam. It was discovered that there wasn't going to be any permanent physical damage, but Laura was badly bruised. There was no doubt that the encounter had been intense and brutal. To calm her nerves, Laura was given a sedative.

She was fairly out of it when the policeman returned to question her. "Do you know who raped you?" he asked.

Laura looked confused. "I was... I was raped," she murmured as though she were still trying to process it.

"Yes, I know this is difficult, but I need you to tell me everything you can about the attack. Were you raped in the park? What did the man look like?"

Laura didn't answer at first. It was as if she had faded off into a trance. She was struggling to stay lucid with all the sedatives they had given her. "Yes, in the park," she mumbled.

She knew there was MORE - a lot more, but she didn't want to think of it now. She REFUSED to think of it- for her own sanity.

"And what did he look like... the man who hurt you?" the cop questioned.

A face flashed before Laura's eyes, but she quickly pushed the image away until it was shoved far back into her subconscious mind. THAT couldn't be true. NEVER!

"He was... he was tall,' she said, hoping that the policeman would just go away. "And he had... he had blond hair."

The policeman was jotting it all down in his notebook. He began asking other questions, but Laura became extremely agitated. "Scotty!" she screamed. "Scotty was supposed to pick me up at the disco... but he didn't... so... I walked home, and in the park, he grabbed me- the rapist - he grabbed me!"

Hearing Laura's screams, Monica walked in, asking the policemen to leave. "You can come back tomorrow. Laura needs her rest," Monica insisted. "We just called her parents and they are on their way."

The policeman left and Leslie and Rick arrived. Laura cried in her mother's arms. "Honey, we called Scotty," Leslie told her daughter.

"No, Mom! **No**! I don't want to see him!"

Rick and Leslie looked at each other. Why was Laura refusing to see her husband? She needed him most right now. Despite their efforts to soothe her, Laura wasn't calming. At the very mention of Scott's name, she would become hysterical.

When Scott arrived at the hospital moments later, they had no other choice but to tell him to wait outside in the waiting room. "Why doesn't Laura want to see me?" Scott asked.

Leslie shook her head. "I think you just need to give her a little time. She's been through a terrible ordeal."

"What?! I am her husband!"

"Scott, _please_..." Rick said as he didn't want Scott to make a huge scene.

Scott stomped off. He headed toward the waiting room, wondering why his wife was refusing to let him see her. She had just been raped... and he needed to see for himself that she was alright. He wanted answers. Who had violated his wife? He HAD to know.

Finally Laura slept. Her mother stayed by her side while her stepdad went to discuss what had happened with Jeff, his brother. "Apparently, it happened in the park. She couldn't remember much about it... except that the man was tall... and blond," explained Jeff.

"Is my daughter going to be okay?" Rick asked with worry.

"Physically, yes. She'll recover... and she won't have any lasting damage... but emotionally, I don't know how she's going to bounce back from this."

Rick stared at his brother, tears in his eyes. He wanted to get his hands on the one who had hurt his daughter. Laura was such a sweet girl, so kind and bubbly. She didn't deserve this horrible injustice.

"What can Lesley and I do to help her?" Rick asked.

"Just love her. She's going to need you now ... more than ever."

"What about Scott? Why is she refusing to see him?"

"She might feel ashamed... unclean and dirty. She's bruised and broken. She probably doesn't want him to see her in that condition."

"I don't understand how this happened. There was some sort of mix up. Scott was supposed to pick up Laura after work, but he never made it to the disco. That's why she was walking home- that's why my little girl was raped."

"I'm sorry, Rick," said Jeff as he gave his brother a comforting hug.

Hours later, when Laura woke up, Scotty was still asking to see her. Laura refused... but when someone else came to the hospital, carrying a large bouquet of flowers, Laura told the nurse to send him in.

Very cautiously, Luke walked down the hallway, carrying the flowers in his hands. He didn't know what to expect. What state would Laura be in? Would she throw the flowers back in his face? Would she inform him that she would tell the cops exactly what it was that _he_ had done?

When he entered her hospital room, he got the surprise of his life. Laura was smiling. She wasn't even lying down in the bed. Her cheek and arms were covered in darkened bruises - bruises he had put upon her flesh, but she was moving around, acting as though it was any other ordinary day.

"Luke!" she gasped. "I am so surprised to see you."

She reached for the lovely bouquet of flowers. "Daisies!" she exclaimed. "My favorite."

She pressed the flowers close to her nose, inhaling their soothing scent. "It's so kind of you to think of me."

Luke stared at her. He was completely baffled. She was acting ever so peculiar. He struggled to speak. What in the world would he say?

"Laura, about last night..." he finally began.

She smiled even brighter as she reached out for her purse in which he was returning to her. "Ohhhh I forgot. I left my purse last night... in the disco."

"And your sweater," Luke added, wishing with all his heart that she would scream at him. He wanted her to hit him and accuse him. Instead she was grinning at him, showing no physical fear of him in the slightest. She was acting as if **NOTHING** had happened!

"That's alright. I can get it later... when I am out of the hospital and I return to work at the disco."

"You're coming back to work?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course I am. I still need to make money... to pay for the law books."

"Forget those damn law books," Luke said with a scowl. "You don't owe me anything, Laura."

"Luke," she insisted. "I'm coming back to work."

And what could he say? She meant it. She was acting very strange, and he didn't know how to take it. He wanted her to throw something at him. He wanted to _hurt_ , because of how much pain he had caused her.

He stood there a moment as if wondering what to say. He didn't know what to do... not at all. "Thanks for the flowers, Luke," she said as she clutched them closer. "You can send Scotty in now to see me."

Luke didn't say a word. He just turned on his heel and walked out. THAT hadn't gone at all as he had expected.

Two weeks later, Laura had returned to work, and the first chance she got, she strode into Luke's office to talk to him. This time, she didn't even knock. "Laura," he said in surprise.

"We need to talk..." she said, and in that moment, Luke knew what he had coming.

He nodded, waiting for her to speak- waiting for her to let him have it.

"That night... that terrible night... you _raped_ me."

"I'm sorry, Laura." It's all he could say and the words were lame; he knew it.

They stared at each other, searching each other's eyes. For several moments, neither one of them uttered a word. "I HAD to come back to work." she revealed. "I didn't want Scotty to become suspicious."

"Suspicious of what, Laura?"

"Of you," she said softly. "I... I'm protecting you."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because... despite everything, I still care about you, Luke. You're my best friend."

" _Don't_ say that," he said sadly.

"You are... and you... you're the only one who can help me through this."

"How?"

"Because you're the only one who knows."

His heart hurt when he saw that single tear. It fell slowly down Laura's cheek. He longed to kiss it away. But he wasn't going to touch her again. He didn't want to scare her. And since that terrible night, he hadn't touched ONE _single_ drop of alcohol.

"Laura," he murmured but she walked away. She left his office and returned to work. At the disco, she could keep her mind off her troubles. She was busy and having fun serving pizza. She didn't have to think of Luke and how he had hurt her... or her unhappy marriage to Scotty. For just moment, she could be herself and have a little fun.

It wasn't until that song came on the stereo that everything around her shattered. As the driving rhythm of "Rise" filled the disco, Laura crumbled. She fell to the floor, sobbing in so much pain. At that exact same moment, Luke had left his office and entered the room.

Seeing her on the floor, crying and heartbroken, Luke rushed to her side. "It's okay, Laura," he soothed.

Then he yelled into the crowd, "Somebody **STOP** that music!"

After the stereo had been turned off, everyone gathered around Laura. Luke pushed them all away. He was murmuring to Laura soothingly. "I am here, Laura. You're safe now. No one will hurt you."

Her eyes were heavy with tears as she looked at him. "Luke," she said, her voice so full of longing. She wanted ... she _needed_ something, but she didn't know what it might be.

His fingers trembled. Ohhhh how he longed to touch her. He wanted to pull her close in his arms. He wanted to soothe and caress her; take away her pain.

"Come back with me to my office," he urged. "We need to talk."

"O-okay," she agreed, slowly rising to her feet. The crowd dispersed as Luke lead Laura away.

A moment later, they were back in his office. Laura practically fell into his chair. "I'm sorry," she said in a whisper.

"You have nothing to apologize for,' he sighed as he took a seat at the edge of his desk. "It's _me_. I caused this, Laura. You didn't deserve it... not any of it."

"But maybe I... _made_ you want me..."

"No, don't say that. You did nothing wrong. It was all me. I did it."

"I wasn't really happy with Scotty... and I kept coming to you, sharing all the details. You were there for me. You always knew just what to say to comfort me. Maybe I led you on. Maybe I made you... want me."

"That isn't true. We were friends - best friends, but I betrayed everything we had and I'm sorry," he stated. "But there is something you gotta know. I do love you, Laura. I love you, even if I can't have you..."

"There is something you gotta know, too."

"I'm listening."

"That night... in the hospital, Dr. Hodgekiss - she made me do a pregnancy test. You see, they had all these questions. They wanted to know when I had last been intimate with Scotty. I didn't know. It had been weeks..." Laura said breathlessly. "So, they did a test, to see if I was pregnant... and it came back negative."

Luke wasn't saying anything- he was just staring at her, trying to comprehend what it was she was trying to tell him. "That means I am not pregnant with Scotty's child," she confirmed.

"Okay," Luke said as if that was the end of the subject, but it wasn't... not by a long-shot.

"I have to take another pregnancy test... two weeks from now," Laura told him.

"You mean...?"

"Yes," was all she could say.

"There's a chance you might be carrying my child?"

"There's always a chance."

Luke had never thought of it... not until that moment. Laura might be pregnant! "What... what are you planning to do if you are?" he wondered.

"In the state of New York it's legal to get an abortion before twelve weeks... if a woman has been raped. At least that's what everyone has been telling me..."

"Would you... _could you_ ... do that?" Luke looked absolutely horrified as he asked the dreaded question.

"That's what Scotty wants... that's what everyone expects, if I am..."

"But what do **YOU** want?" Luke asked. "It's your choice, isn't it?"

"YOU didn't give me a choice," she reminded. "I... I don't know what I am going to do. I am scared, Luke. I am soooo scared."

He wanted to reach out and take her hand but he hesitated. He didn't have the right to touch her... not now, not after what he had done.

"I... I don't know how I feel about carrying a child," she stated. "A child conceived in rape. I am only 17. How will I ever take care of a baby?"

"Try not to worry. Maybe you'll get lucky... and the test will come back negative."

Laura didn't look too convinced. "I've been making Scotty sleep on the very short love seat in the living room. I can't bear for him to touch me. I don't know if I will ever want to be... touched again. If I am pregnant... and if I keep the baby, Scotty will lose his mind. He's already asking so many questions... acting so suspicious. He's... going to find out."

"Maybe you should leave him then. Turns out he was just a knight in tarnished armor. He's not there for you, Laura. He's never been there. He doesn't understand what has happened to you. He's not being supportive. Basically, he's just a jerk."

"But he's my HUSBAND. I am not giving up on my marriage... I won't."

"Alright then. In two weeks, you'll go in for another test?"

Laura nodded. A thousand thoughts and feelings bombarded Luke. Two weeks from now was his scheduled date with death. But would a part of him live on in Laura's child? He could only hope.

"I hope I find out... before- before..." He couldn't even say the words.

"Ohhh Luke, I can't lose you now. _I need you_."

She looked like she wanted to crawl into his arms to cuddle, but all she could do was sit there in his chair, staring at him as he was seated upon his desk. "I need you, too," he said. "I'd stay with you forever if I could. You could ditch Prince Charming... and I would make you my wife. Then if you're pregnant, you wouldn't have to worry. The baby would be loved and protected."

"I just gotta pray that I am not. I can't be pregnant. _Not now_."

Hearing her words, Luke wanted to reach for a whiskey bottle so damn bad, but he managed to refrain. He wasn't touching that poison for a long time, if ever again. He needed his wits about him. Laura needed him... and he had to complete his mission. No matter what the future held, he still had a date with death.

 _Stay tuned for chapter four- The Pregnancy Tests_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four - The Pregnancy Tests - Part One**

"Laura, why did you cancel your appointment with Dr. Hodgekiss?" Scott demanded.

"Because I didn't feel like being examined. I didn't feel like being touched."

"That's for sure," he said angrily. "Every time I try to touch you, you push me away. You won't even sleep in the same bed with me... and every time I try to kiss you, you throw up. I have needs, Laura. A man has NEEDS. And sometimes I fear I am going to snap... and I am going to rape you, too."

" _WHAT_?" Laura gasped. "I can't believe you just said that, Scotty... that you fear you are going to rape me."

"Dammit, Laura. It's been almost 4 weeks. FOUR weeks. I have been patient long enough. I need to make love to you. And I need to know if you are pregnant with that creep's baby."

"Well, alright. I'll make another appointment for a pregnancy test. And I'll take my mother along... for some support."

"You better not back out this time," he said in a huff. "I'm tired of playing games with you, Laura. It's time you acted like a wife to me."

"I am sorry that my rape was such an inconvenience to you!" Laura shouted. "It wasn't _your_ body that was violated. It isn't _you_ who has to take a pregnancy test."

"I have wants and needs... You're _my_ wife. And I expect you to act like one."

With those words, the brutal argument ended. Laura grabbed her purse and sweater and rushed out the door. She had to see Luke. Only he would understand what she was going through.

He was sitting at his desk, wearing his glasses, filing through a box of papers. "Luke?" she said softly.

He barely looked up. "Did you get the test?" he asked.

Laura didn't answer. She just stood there sadly, wishing he would give her the attention she desperately needed.

"Laura?" he said, finally looking up from his papers. "Did you get the pregnancy test?"

She shook her head, looking brokenhearted. "I can't, Luke. I can't know... because either way, it's going to hurt. If I am pregnant, I don't want to kill it. I don't want to take a life..."

"And if you're not?"

She couldn't even discuss if she was not, because she already felt as though she was. She had been throwing up lately - a LOT, and not just when Scotty tried to kiss her. She _felt_ pregnant, so she assumed that the test would be positive.

"I wish... I wish that you could go with me."

Luke's heart turned upside down when she said those words. "I want to be there, too... but you know I can't."

"I am gonna ask my mom to come."

"It will be okay, Laura. Just go get the test done."

"Alright. I will go have the test... then I will come here, and I'll let you know."

Luke nodded, returning to his paperwork. After she left, he couldn't think straight. Was she- or was she not? Was he going to be a dad?

A couple of hours later, Laura returned. He could tell she had been crying. "How'd it go?" he asked. "At the doctor's?"

"She had to examine me," Laura said softly, shuddering a little as she thought of the intrusive exam.

"Are you... are you okay?" he asked, for lack of a better word.

"Nothing's broken, Luke... just my spirit."

"I'm sorry, Laura. That had to be hard for you. I wish... I... I wish..."

His words trailed off and he just asked the question. "How was the test?"

"It turned out negative," she replied.

"So you're not pregnant?"

"No, I... I'm not sure. She said it was inconclusive. I might have taken it too soon. So I have to go back in a couple of weeks... for another one."

Luke groaned. The suspense was killing him. He was looking Laura up and down, searching for any signs that she might be pregnant. "Do you... do you think you are?" he asked.

Laura nodded. "Maybe I am."

Luke was counting down the minutes... the hours until he had to kill the senator-elect. It would seem that he would never know. He would die before he knew if he was going to become a dad.

"Things aren't going well... with Scotty."

"When are they ever?"

"This morning, we had a horrific argument. He's wanting... he's wanting me to _sleep_ with him... and I'm not ready. He wants his wife back. He wants me to _please_ him. He made me see Dr. Hodgekiss. He wants to know if I am having a baby."

"What will you tell him?"

"I'll tell him the test was negative and nothing more. He doesn't need to know I have to take another one. He doesn't need to know that I may be pregnant."

Luke shook his head. "I have a feeling that this isn't going to end well." He also had a feeling he wasn't going to be there to see the end result.

Deep down she knew it; she and Scott were through, but she wasn't ready to admit it yet... or to confront her growing feelings for Luke. It was just too much, along with the pregnancy scare. Laura was sure she was going to lose her mind.

"Tomorrow it will be exactly one month," she said. "Since that terrible night."

Luke nodded. "And tomorrow will be my date with destiny," he said.

"You mean ...?"

"Yeah. I am going to die."

"I can't let you," Laura said. "Whatever mess you're caught up in, I can help. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you, Luke. _I need you so much_."

"I need you, too, baby... but I can't have you. I have already resigned myself to my fate. After what I did to you, I do not deserve to live."

"Don't say that!" she gasped. "Luke! I don't hate you... not at all. Please don't do it... whatever it is."

"What makes you think I have a choice?"

Staring at each other, both struggled for words. Laura was feeling tired and weak. "I need to go home," she said softly. "But tomorrow, I'll be back."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Luke said. "It's not safe for you. Stay home with your husband."

Without a word she left and Luke was all alone. He was thinking about tomorrow and the awful deed he had no other choice but to do. He was thinking of Laura and the child she may be carrying in her womb. If he was any other man, he'd have her in his arms; he was sure... but he was just Luke Spencer, the boy who had grown up bruised and battered on Elm Street.

"Any kid of mine will never experience the bitter taste of poverty,' he vowed. He'd find a way to leave everything to Aunt Ruby and Bobbi so they could share it with Laura. She might be carrying his child. He couldn't leave her and the child helpless and alone. He wanted his child to have every opportunity. At least his child would have Laura. The thought of her raising his baby comforted him. It made the thoughts of his death less fearful. A part of him could live on in his and Laura's child.

The next night, as promised, Laura showed up at the disco. "Laura, I don't have time now. I have to..."

She saw him withdraw a gun from his safe. She knew what he was going to do. She didn't have all the details, but she knew that it was dangerous and Luke was likely to die.

"Before you leave, Luke, I want you to take me for a drive. Let's go to Look Out Point. We need to talk about us."

Luke stood there, frozen, absorbing her words. Look Out Point? That's where all the teens went to make out. It was located at the top of a cliff, overlooking the city. Why in the world would Laura want to go with him THERE?

"Please Luke, I need to talk to you," she practically pleaded. "I know what you have to do... and I want _one_ last night with you. I want to say... goodbye."

Luke sighed. "I shouldn't take you anywhere... it isn't safe, but I... I need to say goodbye to you, too."

"Let's go," she urged and Luke found himself unable to refuse.

They got into his car and headed up to Look Out Point. Neither spoke as they absorbed the lights of the city. It was a romantic place, with all the colorful lights twinkling in a midnight sky. It was quiet and peaceful. No wonder so many young couples had chosen this spot as a perfect make-out location.

"Okay, Laura... we're here. What do you want to talk about?" Luke asked, because he knew he didn't have a lot of time.

Mitch Williams would be at the location in a little over an hour. As much as he wanted to spend these moments with Laura, he had to jump through the hoops for his boss. Frank Smith would kill him if he didn't preform... but if he shot Mitch, he was surely going to die as well. Fate was cruel to him. It always was. All he wanted was his heart's desire. All he wanted was Laura Baldwin... but he couldn't have her. Not now.

"I don't want you to go tonight. I want you to stay here with me," Laura said boldly. "Don't leave me, Luke. I need you."

She reached out, lightly caressing his hand. Luke's heart did a flip flop. She had touched him again. It had been one month since that terrible night, but Laura had touched him.

"I gotta go, baby. I'm sorry." He was staring into her eyes, so much love glowing in those tender depths. All he wanted was to kiss her.

"Could I play the radio?" Laura asked.

He nodded as she reached for the keys and just for a moment, he thought she was going to turn the key and _that_ song was going to play, the one they both dreaded, but what happened next was so much worse. Laura grabbed his keys and then she fled the car.

He went after her as fast as his legs could carry him. She neared the edge of the cliff and to his great shock, she tossed his keys on the jagged rocks far below. " _What the hell are you doing_?!" Luke frantically screamed.

"There, your keys are gone... so you won't be able to go. I'm protecting you. I am keeping you safe.'

"No, baby!" Luke said in a growl. "You just put a bullet through my head!"

Luke was horrified; he had to get word to his partner at once. At top speed, he ran down the hill, searching for the nearest phone. Laura ran after him in the darkness, but she wasn't able to keep up.

 _Stay tuned for the next chapter - The Pregnancy Tests - Part Two_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five - The Pregnancy Tests Part Two**

Finally, Luke was able to reach Roy DeLuka, his partner and Bobbi's fiancee. "Roy, you need to get word to Smith. I am having car trouble... and I am not going to be there to take out Mitch," Luke said breathlessly into the phone.

"Don't worry, pal. I'll take care of this," Roy promised.

"Roy, don't... don't do anything stupid!" Luke insisted but Roy had already hung up the phone.

"Damn!" Luke cursed.

His next call was to Bobbi. "Sis, I am up at Look Out Point and I need my extra set of keys. Hurry! It's a matter of life and death!" Luke cried into the phone.

He was walking back to his vehicle when he ran into Laura. "Dammit, Laura. You have no idea what you've done!"

"I'm saving you."

"No, you're not. He's still gonna send someone out after me... and Roy could die!"

"Roy? Why Roy?"

"There is no time to explain. Bobbi's coming with my extra set of keys. We have to get you home."

"But Luke..."

"Don't argue with me. Get in the car and be quiet. When Barbara Jean gets here, don't say a word. Not a word, Laura."

When Bobbi arrived, she got in the car with Luke and Laura and asked what in the world was going on. "There's no time to talk right now, Bobbi. We gotta get Laura home. Roy's in danger."

"What were you doing with Laura up at Look Out Point?" Bobbi asked as Luke drove away like a bat out of hell. She glared over at Laura.

Before Laura, Bobbi had been dating Scotty. They had been lovers. But when Laura came along, Scott dropped Bobbi like a hot potato. What the hell did Laura want with her brother? After all, she had stolen Scotty.

Luke was too busy driving like a maniac to answer. In less than ten minutes, he had arrived at Laura's apartment. He barely said two words to her as she stepped out of the car. "Luke, call me," she said, but he had already driven away.

"Luke... Luke, slow down! Where the hell are we going? And why did you say that Roy may be in danger?!" Bobbi demanded.

"I had a job tonight. A job to shoot and kill Mitch Williams. Because I lost my keys, I am late for that job... and I have a feeling that Roy may have went in my place."

"Ohhh my God! Roy!" Bobbi gasped. "Nothing **can** happen to him. We are going to be married!"

Minutes seemed like hours as they drove to their destination. They got there just in time to see Roy take a shot at senator-elect Mitch Williams. The angle wasn't right. It didn't go as planned and the politician wasn't dead. He was just fine. One of his bodyguards took aim at Roy. As Luke and Bobbi reached his side, Roy toppled to the ground. He had a chest wound and he was bleeding profusely.

"Ohhhh Roy! Ohhhh no!" Bobbi cried in horror. "He's **not** breathing."

"We gotta go, Bobbi. There's nothing we can do for him. We have to get out of here... or we'll be next," Luke said urgently.

He had to carry his sister away from Roy's bleeding body. All the way home, Bobbi sobbed mournfully. She had lost Scott... and now she'd just lost Roy. He had been her beloved. They were supposed to be married.

"It's all Laura Baldwin's fault! It has something to do with HER. I know it!" Bobbi screamed.

"It isn't Laura's fault," Luke denied. "It's mine... Always mine. Everything is always my fault. If I would have been there on time, Roy wouldn't have died."

"But instead, you were at Look Out Point with Laura. What were you _doing there_ with her? You two are getting awfully 'chummy.'"

Luke didn't answer the question. The rest of the way to Aunt Ruby's, he and Bobbi were silent. Each were lost in their own thoughts.

Laura had just saved his life. She had protected him... just as she had protected him from all the repercussions that could have resulted from rape. What did that mean? Did Laura really care for him... more than she was admitting? Could it mean that Laura was falling for him, too?

He took Bobbi into Aunt Ruby's where Bobbi sobbed out all her pain in her aunt's arms. "We were supposed to be married... me and Roy. But he died tonight. He died..."

*And I'm alive,* Luke was thinking. *I have a second chance.*

He decided to use it wisely. Someday, somehow he was going to get out of the mob. He was going to find out if Laura was pregnant... and no matter what it took, she was going to be his wife. He vowed it right then and there as he was mourning for Roy's life. Roy _did not_ die in vain. Because of Roy's sacrifice, Luke would find a way to reach all of his dreams. All he had to do was wait two more weeks, then he would know if he was going to be a dad. One more pregnancy test... that was all it would take. Then he would know... and he'd ask Laura to run away with him, to leave Scott and become his wife.

The next two weeks, Luke barely saw Laura at all. She didn't show up for work and she was skipping almost every class. He became concerned for her, so he showed up at her door. "Luke, why are you here?" she asked.

"I was worried about you... " he said.

He gulped and added, "You look like hell."

"I'm _fine_ ," she denied. "Just go home. You can't come in."

"Why? Is Lover Boy home?"

"No, he's at the office. I haven't been feeling well, Luke. I haven't been feeling well at all."

She placed her hand on her stomach as she looked like she was about to retch. She was as white as a sheet. There was absolutely no color upon her face. Her eyes were hallow. She didn't look well at all.

"Laura!" he gasped. "You look like you're about to pass out."

"I'll be fine. I..." She held onto the door frame, trying to keep her balance. Every time she got of bed, she was terribly dizzy and she hadn't been able to keep anything down. Just the mere mention of food sent her sensitive stomach into hysterics.

"You are NOT fine," he said as he pulled her up into his arms. Very carefully he carried her inside, placing her down gently on the love seat.

"Luke!" she gasped. "You weren't... you aren't supposed to touch me."

"You were about to pass out... I was only going to..."

"I feel sick," she said. "I think I am about to throw up."

Luke reached for the nearest receptacle. He waited but Laura did not upchuck into the trash can, at least not yet.

"Morning sickness?" Luke asked.

"Don't even _say_ it," she said. "That only makes the sea sickness worse."

"Laura, you have to face the facts..."

"No, I haven't had that test yet. I can't be pregnant. I _can't_."

"Because Scotty-Boy won't be happy? Because he'll demand that you have an abortion?"

"Yeah, that and more," she said, as she clutched the side of the love seat, staring at it as if it were spinning around uncontrollably, trying to throw her off. "Let me be miserable in peace. Please go."

"Laura, I don't want to leave you...'

"But I want you to go. I don't want to look at you... after what I did."

"Do you mean Roy?"

Laura nodded, looking heartbroken. Because of her actions that night, a man had been killed. Bobbi had lost her financee.

"Laura, you _saved_ me that night. Because of what you did, throwing my keys, I am here."

"I know, but... I didn't want anyone to die."

"It's not your fault,' Luke said in reassurance. He wanted to reach out, hold her and caress her, but he did not dare.

"Please go," she said once again. "I don't want you to see me... IF I throw up."

"Alright, I will go... but I want you to call me if you need anything. Anything at all, Laura. Promise?"

She nodded because the bile had risen up in her throat. There was no food inside her left to throw up. Just a little liquid. She didn't want Luke to see her puking, so she waved him away.

After he was gone, she reached for the radio. She needed some soothing music. She just needed to relax and get a little rest. She needed to calm her frazzled nerves... but it wasn't to be...

The minute she flipped on the radio, **that** song was playing... the one that had played that night at the disco. Clutching her stomach, Laura started to cry. "No... no, _no_!" she cried as the flashbacks assaulted her. Every single minute of the rape replayed as she swiped her hand at the radio, knocking it to the floor. It fell onto the tile, shattering into over a dozen pieces. Even though it was broken beyond recognition, the distorted music continued to play. Or was it just in her head?!

*Ohhhh God!* she thought. *I am losing my mind.*

The next morning Laura awoke and immediately ran to the toilet. Scotty wanted his breakfast, but she didn't feel like cooking. She put on a robe and went into the kitchen, fixing him a pot of coffee and a plate of toast. That was all she could manage. She had an appointment with the doctor at 9 am.

Scotty complained about his uncomfortable night on the love seat, He drank his coffee, took one bite of toast, then he rushed out the door for his day at the office. It was time for Laura to shower and prepare for her appointment. Today was the day of truth, although she already knew the answer.

It was time for pregnancy test number three. Laura went alone that day; she didn't tell Lesley. As far as anyone knew, she wasn't pregnant. The second test had come back negative and no one except Luke knew she was going in for a third.

She was terribly nervous as the doctor examined her, lightly pressing upon her stomach. "Doctor, can you tell me? Am I pregnant?" Laura asked, chewing softly upon her lower lip.

"We won't know until the test comes back," responded Dr. Hodgekiss.

"How long will that take?" Laura asked anxiously.

"Probably a couple of days. I'll call you as soon as I know the result."

Laura got dressed and thanked the doctor. She hurried outside of the hospital and into the cold. She rushed over to the disco, wearing little to keep her warm except for her long blue sweater. Luke was sitting at the bar, holding a glass of whiskey, but he had not yet taken a drink.

He was waiting... waiting for Laura's answer.

"We won't know for a couple of days."

"Damn!" he growled. "Why does it take so long?" She jumped as he tossed aside the drink. The glass broke, sending amber liquid and shards everywhere.

"Can I come back to work at the disco now? I miss it here... and I am feeling a bit better."

Luke knew she was lying. She was still pale and looked like death warmed over. "Are you going to return to classes, too?" he asked.

She shook her head. "That would be too much at once. I am trying to keep up on my lessons at home. Claudia brings over the notes... and I study."

"You can come back... but I suggest you stay on light duties for awhile. I have piles of inventory you can sort through. It's a lot of work, running a disco."

"Okay, Luke, thank you for letting me come back. I couldn't stand it at home another minute. All Scotty does is bitch."

"What's he bitching about now?" Luke asked, rolling his eyes.

"Apparently, the meals I have been preparing for him haven't been up to par."

"Ohhhh and that is all the man has to complain about?"

"That, and I still refuse to let him back into the bed."

Those last words were spoken softly and Luke had to strain his ears to hear them. "Well, if he crawls into your bed at night, maybe you could just puke on him. I bet that would turn him off."

"Ohhh believe me, I almost did... when he tried to kiss me. I just managed to make it to the toilet and then... "

"Not a pleasant image, baby. I think you're pregnant."

"I think so, too," she said softly. "What are we going to do?"

Very gently she caressed her flat stomach, as if to give the baby a tender touch. "I am going to take care of everything, Laura. I promise," Luke said.

She wanted him to hold her, longed for his touch so he could make it better. But as much as she longed for it, she was afraid to ask for it. She was afraid of how she would react when his arms were around her.

It was two days later at the disco when she got the call. She could barely hear Dr. Hodgekiss's voice over the loud beat of the disco music. More than once, she had to ask the doctor to repeat her words.

After she hung up, Laura was crying. Tears were flowing unchecked as she headed down the hallway to Luke's office. "Hello," he said as he sat at his desk.

He frowned. "You've been crying," he said as he looked at her with concern. "Did something happen? Did the doctor call?"

Laura nodded. "She did ... and this time she said... she said the test was- was... positive. It's true. I am- pregnant..."

"You're going to have my child."

She couldn't speak; she was completely overcome. Once again, he feared she might pass out. He helped her to his chair. Very gently, Luke made sure that Laura was seated.

"What are we going to do, Luke? What are we going to do? There's no way I can pass this kid off as Scotty's. And I can't... won't... abort it. What will I do?"

"You're going to carry this pregnancy to term, and if Prince Charming doesn't like it, he can find himself a new castle. You're my lady, Princess... and that is MY child. I am going to protect you... just like you protected me."

Laura trembled when very tenderly he kissed her. For a moment, she didn't react, but then she found herself returning the kiss with so much longing. The moment she responded, she pulled away, promptly slapping Luke's cheek. She glared at him dangerously. "How dare you kiss me... how _dare_ you touch me... after..." Her words trailed away as all anger swiftly left her.

"Raped you," Luke finished for her.

Meanwhile, in the hallway, someone was listening in to their every word. "Laura's pregnant?" Bobbi quietly gasped. "Ohhh my God!"

A sudden realization hit her. It was her brother! It was Luke that Laura had referred to as her rapist!

Luke- a rapist?! Bobbi just couldn't **believe** it. Laura Baldwin was a WHORE. She had taken Scott away, then she had her fiancee Roy killed, and now she was sinking her clutches DEEP into her beloved brother! Bobbi was going to stop this, _no matter what had to be done_! There was NO WAY Laura was having Luke's kid!

 _Stay tuned for Chapter 5: The Sailboat Seduction_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Frank Smith's beautiful daughter with dark hair and gorgeous brown eyes wanted Luke Spencer for herself. When Jennifer told her father whom she wanted to date, Smith ordered Luke to make his precious daughter happy. Luke didn't have any other choice but to start dating Jennifer.. Either he date his boss's daughter or he'd end up 6 feet under just like his buddy Roy DeLuka.

When Laura found out Luke was dating Jennifer, she tried to act nonchalant about it, but deep inside, she was falling apart at the seams. She had a sense of ownership toward Luke that rivaled Luke's jealousy toward Scotty.

As Laura and Scotty danced closely at the disco one evening, Luke could not bear to watch the tender scene of HIS Laura in her husband's arms, so he switched the music to the song that had played the night of the rape. Then he grabbed Jennifer in his arms and danced with her fiercely. Hearing that dreaded music, Laura ran from the dance floor in tears.

That night Scotty insisted that Laura quit her job. She entered Luke's office to tell him the news. He barely looked up from the papers on his desk when she walked briskly into the room.

"Luke, I need to talk to you."

He looked up but he did not say a word. His lips were drawn into a fine line. "I'm giving you my two week's notice," Laura stated.

"Why?"

"Because Scotty wants me to quit," she replied. "Luke, why did you play that music?"

"The truth is, Laura, that I can't stand to see you in your husband's arms."

Laura just shook her head, looking at him in disgust. "You're heartless," she accused.

"No, I'm not. I'm in love with you, Laura... and if you'd admit the truth-."

"I'm not admitting anything." With those words, Laura walked out.

As the weeks went by, Jennifer continued to pursue Luke. As Jennifer came on strong, Luke was alert for any signs of jealousy from Laura.

Mr. Smith, wanting to keep his darling daughter happy, coerced Luke into proposing to Jennifer. "Ohhh Luke," said a bubbling Jennifer. "I thought you'd NEVER ask."

Luke never would have asked, but Smith threatened to hurt Laura if Luke did not to comply. Once they were engaged, Laura found herself unable to stand the sight of Jennifer - especially when she was always hanging all over Luke, kissing and touching him.

One night at the disco, Laura let Luke have it. "Luke, if you don't stop what you're doing with Jennifer... right in front of me, I am going to tell Scotty everything," she threatened.

That night Laura went home with the intention of telling her husband what had happened that awful night at the disco. As she spilled out her heart, Scotty lay in bed. Before she could even get far into the tale of what had happened, Scott had fallen asleep.

The next morning Laura asked him how much he had heard. "I don't know what you're talking about,' said Scott. "I didn't hear anything."

Later, at the disco, Laura told Luke about it. "He fell asleep?" said Luke with a small laugh. "You were telling him about being raped and he just fell asleep?"

"Luke, he was very tired. It had been a long day."

Luke just grinned. How she longed to slap that grin right off his face. Their situation was so complicated! She was so frustrated. "Sometimes I hate you,' she said in an almost whisper.

"No, you don't," Luke said as he gazed deeply into her eyes.

Laura was mesmerized. '"You're right. I don't," she admitted.

~*~o~*~

Laura's need to break up Luke's engagement to Jennifer grew to almost hysterical pitch. She continued to threaten Luke that she was going to tell her family and friends about that night at the disco as well as Luke's involvement with the mob. Luke knew that Smith would kill them all if Laura talked so he had to find a way to distract her. His plan was to get Laura alone, seduce her, then get her to admit her love for him. Thus it would make it impossible for Laura to confess anything without wrecking her marriage.

Bobbi suspected that Luke was hoping that Laura would choose him over Scott- and she did not like his plan at all! Ruby felt he should just forget about Laura and try to concentrate on his wife-to-be Jennifer - after all, Jennifer was rich and beautiful. "But she's NOT Laura Baldwin!" Luke raved. "Ruby, it's just the end. If I marry Jennifer, there is no hope that I can marry Laura at all. **No** hope."

Luke formed a plan to get Laura alone on Jennifer's sailboat on the same day Jennifer had invited Laura and Scott to join her and Luke sailing. He enlisted Bobbi's help to delay Jennifer as he had plans to take care of Scott himself.

Luke sneaked into the parking lot where Scotty had parked his car. As he sang a merry tune, he let the air out of every one of Scott's tires. Meanwhile, Bobbi made sure that Jennifer didn't get to the boat on time.

When Laura arrived at Jennifer's sailboat, no one was there but Luke. "Where's Scotty and Jennifer?" she asked in concern.

Luke shrugged. "I heard from Jennifer. She's going to be a little late. I bet Prince Charming is running late as usual. That doesn't mean we can't have fun without them."

"Luke, I don't know..." Laura said uneasily, backing away a step.

"Ohhh come on, let me take you on a tour of the little lady's sailboat," Luke coaxed.

Laura didn't look too eager, but she followed Luke into the boat's cabin. Luke closed in, using a mixture of menace and vulnerability. He locked the cabin door, pretending it was jammed. He then turned to Laura, warning her strongly not to blow the whistle on the Organization. As she freaked out about being locked in the tiny cabin with him, Luke eyed her gorgeous derriere every time she turned away from him. As he spoke, he gave her direct looks that had her blushing. Her cheeks were pink when he suggested that whenever she lay in bed with her husband, she wished it was Luke beside her, making love to her.

"And what about this bond you say that is between us?" Luke prodded. "It's there cuz you want it as _much_ as I do!"

"No! That isn't true," Laura said, shaking her head. Her cheeks were hot pink as she tried to deny it all.

"Then what IS true, Laura? Isn't it true that when you see Jennifer and me together, you want to _scream_? That when you think of me marrying her - making love to her, that it makes you wanna puke?!"

"No! I- I don't want you to marry another girl- just to protect ME!"

"You don't want to see me marry another woman because you don't want another woman to have me!"

Luke had her eye to eye as he pressed in harder. "Laura, doesn't that precious truth you say you want- doesn't it tell you anything? Doesn't it tell you that you're in love with me?"

Suddenly, quivering, Laura could only murmur, "Please, Luke..."

"I won't touch you... not unless you want me to, but you have to say the words. Laura, I love you. I love you. I want to hold you in my arms. PLEASE."

He looked so much like a lost little boy but at the same time like a man incredibly aroused. As Laura looked into his expressive eyes, she could no longer resist. Almost automatically and with very little hesitation, she melted into his arms. Hungrily, their lips met.

Neither gave a thought to Scotty trying to change four tires in the sun-drenched parking lot or to Jennifer who was pacing around the docks, worried about the two of them alone together. Their kisses went on and on, until their mutual feelings for each other sent them sinking down on the bunk together. Luke was aflame, whispering, "Tell me you want me... tell me... _tell_ me..." With every pause, he was covering her face with tender kisses.

Finally, Laura found her voice. "Yes, I want you," she said as he lowered her across the bunk, moaning with desire.

"Ohhh baby,' Luke said in triumph, kissing her thoroughly one last time.

Then abruptly, to Laura's dismay, Luke pulled away, leaving her unfulfilled. Suddenly he stood up, pulling the cabin's key from his pocket. Laura, still flushed with passion, stared at him in shock.

"Now..." he said, trying to get control and make his intended pronouncement. "Go tell Scott that night in the disco was rape!"

The seduction had cost him a great deal, but it did buy Laura's silence. However, Laura continued to stay with Scott, despite a conversation she had with Luke in the park days later where she admitted how she truly felt about him.

"I...care for you... deeply," she told him tearfully. "But we don't belong together, Luke. Your world is so foreign to me. Please, you stay away from me... and I'll stay away from you."

They honestly gave it a good try, but as Luke had once said, they were in each other's blood. There was no way they'd be free of each other. Not ever.

 _Stay tuned for Chapter Seven- The Aborted Marriage_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

It was time for the wedding of Lucas Lorenzo Spencer and Jennifer Marie Smith. The wedding was to be held on Jennifer's father's yacht. On the day of Luke's wedding, Luke and Laura awakened that morning with ardent dreams of one another.

Luke went over to Aunt Ruby's that morning. He said he was there to drink some coffee, but what he truly needed was Ruby and Bobbi to give him some reassurance. He needed it badly.

As he sipped from his coffee mug, Luke was shaking. He didn't want to marry Jennifer. He loved Laura. All he could think of was Laura and the unborn child- THEIR baby.

Meanwhile, Laura sat down at her secretary and began writing a letter to Luke. It was carefully worded, but nevertheless incriminating. When Scott found it laying on her dresser later that day, not yet delivered, he read the word 'rape' and assumed that she and Luke had been having an affair.

As Laura sat in the kitchen, forcing herself to have a bite to eat, Scott approached, holding the letter. "What is _this_?" he asked her with fury.

Laura began whimpering out pitiful excuses. "It- it was a terrible night for Luke, too... All he wanted was to dance with me- just to _dance_ and it- it got out of hand."

Those words were enough to send Scott out after Luke with an intent to kill. "Luke Spencer is going to **die**!" Scott yelled as he pushed Laura aside. She tried to block Scott's exit, but he shoved her onto the floor. Helplessly she lay there, crying uncontrollably. Scotty didn't even stop to make sure that she was alright. He left their apartment in a rage, eager to find Luke.

Scott arrived at the yacht just after Luke had failed to blackmail Frank Smith into letting him leave the mob business. Scott smashed into Luke. Fists were flying. There was a short but furious fight and Luke had been punched overboard.

Smith turned to his right-hand man. "Make sure he doesn't leave the water alive," he said discreetly.

Meanwhile, Laura had arrived at the docks. She could hear the police talking about the tragedy as she approached, She was stunned as she wandered down the dock. Suddenly, a hand shot up out the water, grasping her ankle. It was a bruised and battered Luke. "Baby, _please_ , I need your help," he begged.

"I heard Smith telling his henchmen to make sure I don't come up alive," he explained, his lips bloody and swollen.

Laura reached out, helping Luke from the frigid water. They rushed off quickly, toward her car. Together, they fled the marina.

As he sat in her car, soaked in his tux, he said, "This wedding hasn't turn out as I expected."

"Luke, where are you going? What are _we_ going to do?" she asked with worry.

"Well, right now, I am cold and I am wet. I need to find some new clothes."

"Frank Smith needs to think that you are dead," Laura reminded.

"I got an idea," he told her with a little grin. "We're going to go 'shopping.'"

"Shopping, Luke? At a time like this?"

"Trust me, Laura. You're going to love it."

All she could do was trust. She had no idea how they were going to get out their precarious situation - now that Scotty knew and Frank Smith wanted Luke dead.

"You must have bumped your head really hard on a rock when you fell off that yacht," she stated, rolling her eyes when she saw his enthusiasm.

"I think my wedding night might not be so bad after all," he said to her, eyes twinkling. "Baby, I can't wait."

Meanwhile, Jennifer was hysterical and sobbing on the yacht. She thought her husband-to-be was dead. It had been over a half hour and no one could locate Luke's body. Bobbi and Ruby were devastated, holding each other for comfort.

"Is my big brother dead?" Bobbi said sadly.

"Why did Scotty hit him?" Ruby asked. "Did this have something to do with Laura?"

All Bobbi could do was nod. She knew far more than she should. Scott must have found out that Laura was pregnant, carrying Luke's child. The police drug Scotty away, taking him into custody. It was all a terrible mess.

Bobbi was angry. She blamed Laura Baldwin for everything. *She took away my brother!* Bobbi inwardly seethed. Somehow, she swore she'd get revenge. Laura Baldwin was going to **pay** for all that she had done - Bobbi would see to it.

 _Stay tuned for the next chapter - Run For Your Life_

Author's Note- This is the last chapter I have written out and waiting to be posted. It may be a little while before I can update again, but I will as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Luke Spencer had only one thing to live for - Laura Baldwin's love. He knew that their life together was as fragile and tenuous as the moonlight that lit up her face as she slept in his arms. A killer was waiting for tor them in the shadows, ready to take their lives. If they managed to survive from one day to the next, then they were beating the odds. Luke figured that every card in the deck was stacked against him. Now he prayed that Laura wouldn't be destroyed, too. Losing her was not an option.

The first step for Luke and Laura on their journey to escape was a department store in Port Charles by the name of Wydem's. It was there that Laura stole a curly black wig to cover her long blond hair.

After the store had closed for the evening, they danced to the romantic tune of "Fascination." They twirled, kissed, and glided along with the music. More telling than words were the looks they exchanged, looks so warm that they seemed to set fire to the night.

Luke carried Laura to the bedding section of the store as he spoke to the many mannequins. "Ladies, I LOVE this woman."

He lay Laura down tenderly on the comfortable bed of a display, then he stripped off his jacket. He tossed off his white tie with flourish as he moved to the bed with the grace of a dancer. Sadly however, he discovered that in the mist of a passionate kiss, his beautiful lady had fallen fast asleep in his arms. The long day had been too much for her. Luke could only gaze at her in disappointment. Dear God, how he wanted her!

He finally crawled into bed with her, holding her close in his comforting embrace. They were safe... they were alive... and they were together. For now, he could not ask for more...

But in the morning, after a night of sleeping on what seemed like a bed of clouds, they discovered the night watchman dead just outside of the department store. It was no coincidence that the man had been shot while _they_ had been inside. Luke was certain one of Smith's men had been the gunman. They had to make a hasty departure. As they boarded a bus, they weren't sure where the road might take them.

Their travels lead them to what they would later refer to as "The Sleazy Motel." As they stepped inside their rented room, Laura's first words were, "But there's _only_ one bed, Luke!"

"How many did you want?" Luke asked sarcastically.

"You shouldn't have wasted the money on the wine. I don't have that much," Laura said as she ignored Luke's last remark.

"True. You'll never measure up to Jennifer. No money, no house, no sailboat. I gotta be out of my mind," Luke joked.

She glared at him over her paper cup of wine. She hadn't taken a single drink of the potent fluid. She knew she shouldn't have it, considering she was pregnant, but Luke had said they had a cause to celebrate, considering they were still alive.

"So, where are _you_ going to sleep tonight?" Laura asked.

"Will you please keep your mind off sex?"

"Luke..."

"Look, I didn't ask for this honeymoon. I didn't _plan_ this honeymoon, but this is the way it turned out. So, let's just make the best of it. Either that or you'll have to go back to Prince Charming."

Laura was adamant. She insisted he sleep in the bathtub. "I saw a man do it in a movie once," she told him.

Luke walked into the bathroom and stared down at the tub. "Laura, this tub is four feet long," he grumbled.

Laura was also looking at the tub. "It looks perfectly comfortable to me."

"Then _you_ enjoy sleeping in it."

"No. My money paid for this room," she said as she left the bathroom and he followed after her. "I paid for this bed." She gestured to the small bed in the center of the room. "And _I'll_ be sleeping in it."

"I don't believe this," Luke said unhappily. "I am going to take a long, hot shower in this very short tub, then we'll discuss what side of the bed _**I**_ sleep on!"

Not long after his shower, Luke was in the tub, trying to adjust a pillow behind his head. He frowned when his bare foot hit the faucet, turning on the shower's spray. Freezing cold water poured down on him. Instantly he was up, determined to try Laura again. He was calling out her name as he rushed into the room where she sleeping.

Ever-so-stealthily, he crawled into the bed next to her. He positioned his pillow and got comfortable. Laura looked lovely, lying there beside him wearing nothing more than her thin, ivory slip. Her creamy shoulders were bare. She was glowing - either with the beauty of youth or from her pregnancy. Luke could not resist. He kissed the tips of her fingers, muttering, "You're an angel and I love you, but damn, I wish you had more money."

He slept briefly, but awakened in the night to gaze in wonder at Laura once again. She suddenly awoke with a start, seeing him lying in the bed with her.

"Luke!" she shouted. "What are you doing here?! And why is your hair all wet?!"

"I was sleeping in the tub... as per your request... my foot hit the shower and the water came down..."

Laura let out an adorable giggle, but she quickly covered it with her hand. "I do feel mean about the shower, but, Luke, this isn't going to work out..."

He was gazing at her with adoration. "Do you have any idea how it feels for me to wake up beside you?"

"That's what I mean - we are running away together... we are going to decode the black book and trap Smith, but we can't sleep in the same bed at night," she said gently as if she were explaining to a beloved child and not a grown man.

"You know what woke me?" Luke asked. "Your perfume."

"I don't wear perfume."

"Then you sure have pretty-smelling skin, lady."

"Don't," Laura begged, her eyes widening. "Don't do this... Don't make love to me."

"Ohhh! I want you so much I ache! We didn't choose this, Laura. Fate has put us together. You know, I've always dreamed of being with you like this - well, not _just_ like this. I didn't expect to be on top of the covers while you were under the sheet, but..."

Laura gave him a sympathetic look. "You're a terrible man," she said with a heavy sigh.

She jumped off the bed. She would try sleeping in the tub herself. Only later, when he had fallen into a peaceful sleep could she allow herself to sit on the bed next to him. Her heart burst as she gazed at him fondly.

 _Stay tuned for Chapter 9 - Beecher's Corners_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

They woke up snuggled together upon a warm bed of hay. After buying their bus tickets and some food, nothing remained of their limited cash supply. They had no other choice but to take shelter in a barn, despite Laura's protests.

Luke had awakened to the loud 'mooing' of a cow. Evidently it needed to be milked. "Don't look at _me_!" Luke said to the cow with a frown.

A rooster crowed, waking Laura. "Where are we?" she mumbled as her cheek lay against Luke's chest. The sound of his heartbeat had lulled her off to sleep.

"I am not really sure, but it's so much better than that Sleazy Motel," Luke chuckled.

"Luke, a cow is staring at us."

"I think she needs milked."

"I'm a city girl. I don't know how to milk a cow," Laura stated.

"Me either."

Suddenly Laura's stomach growled. "I'm soooo hungry,' she complained.

"You're always hungry."

"Well, I _am_ eating for two," she reminded.

Luke hugged her closer. "We need to find jobs... and a better place to stay..."

"You don't like it here?"

"Ohhh shit!" Luke suddenly exclaimed as a chicken joined them on their bed of straw. The chicken was clucking and pecking softly at Luke's pant leg as though it were starved.

"Hey!" he growled. "Do I **look** like chicken feed?!"

Laura was laughing at Luke's reaction to the hungry chicken, but as the chicken got more aggressive, Luke rose up and Laura had no other choice but to sit up, too.

"I'm tired ... and I'm hungry." Once again, Laura's tummy rumbled. She clutched at it as pangs of hunger caused a terrible ache.

"Well, at least the morning sickness has gone away," Luke said as he softly brushed tendrils of long blonde hair from Laura's sweet face.

She looked like an angel. His Angel.

"True... I hated that. I have never puked so much in all my life."

"Now your body is making up for all the calories you lost," Luke concluded. "One of these chickens better lay an egg. I need to feed my woman."

"Ohhh Luke," Laura said as she found the smile on his face so adorable.

Playfully, he placed the dark curly wig atop her head. Even with the wig on, she was absolutely gorgeous... and she was totally his.

Their lips slowly came together in a tender kiss. She pressed against him as their kiss gradually intensified. They forgot all about their surroundings, their gnawing hunger, and the danger they were in from Frank Smith. All they had was each other... and in that moment, their bond intensified. They would have sunk down on the bed of hay, but a voice startled Laura, causing her to pull away from Luke.

It was an old man. Laura's eyes widened, because in his grip was a rusty pitchfork. "What are you doing in my barn?" he demanded.

"I... well, she and I... " Luke stumbled over the words. "Truth is, we had no place to stay."

The old man stood there, staring at them as his expression softened. "I was young once myself... and in love. If you need a place to stay, the Mrs. and I can rent you a room."

"Can you tell us where we are?" Laura asked. They'd walked for what seemed like hours and she had no clue where they had ended up.

"You're in my barn at Beecher's Corners," stated the old man.

"It's a very nice barn," Laura said. "And the animals are so cute."

"My name is Mr. Whittaker," said the elderly man as he shook Luke's hand.

"I'm a... Lloyd Johnson," Luke replied. "This beautiful lady here is my wife Lucy."

"Lloyd and Lucy Johnson," Mr. Whittaker echoed. "You two must be awfully hungry. I'll tell you what, if you help me with the chores, we can go up to the farmhouse, and the Mrs. will make us a hearty breakfast.'

"We'd love to help,' Laura agreed. She couldn't pass up an offer for food.

"Do you know if there are any jobs in Beecher's Corners?" Luke asked hopefully.

"They're looking for help at the diner in town," stated Mr. Whittaker. "I could put a word in for ya."

"That would be great!" Laura said happily. It seemed like their troubles were over... at least for now. But they still had an assassin after them. It was just a matter of time before they were found in Beecher's Corners.

Luke helped Mr. Whittaker milk the cow as Laura gathered eggs and feed the chickens. Once all the animals had been taken care of, Luke insisted on carrying the bucket of warm milk up to the farmhouse.

"It's the least I can do for all you're doing to help us," Luke told the kindly Mr. Whittaker.

Laura and Luke were lead inside the farmhouse by Mr. Whittaker. The farm house had been built in the late 1880's. It had been cared for lovingly by Mrs. Whittaker. At that very moment, she was cooking eggs and bacon on the stove. She smiled when her husband brought a young couple inside. "Who do we have here?" she asked with a bright smile.

"I'm Lucy," said Laura. "And this is my husband Lloyd.'

"I found them sleeping in the barn," Mr. Whittaker said quietly to his wife.

A look of surprise overtook Mrs. Whittaker's face. "We have an extra room upstairs. You're welcome to stay... and once you find jobs, you could pay us $10 a week in rent."

"Ten dollars a week?" Laura gasped in surprise.

"We'd love having you here," Mrs. Whittaker said.

"Alright, we're staying... and after breakfast, we'll check out the jobs down at the diner," Luke agreed.

"Sounds like a plan," Mr. Whittaker said as his wife began to serve up the plates of food.

Laura was staring at her plate with a savage need to tear into the food. She and Luke had barely been given their plates before they started to eat feverishly. Mr. and Mrs. Whittaker looked on in pity.

"You poor dears, you were starving," she said in a soft, motherly voice.

Laura couldn't respond; her mouth was stuffed with food, but Luke only smiled in between bites of the crispy bacon. Mrs. Whittaker was a wonderful cook. They had picked the perfect place to stay.

"After breakfast, we'll show you to your room. You can freshen up a bit, then I will give you a ride into town to the diner," Mr. Whittaker said as he took his place at the table next to his wife.

"Where are you two young folks headed?" asked Mrs. Whittaker.

"California," Laura spoke up.

"Montana," Luke said at the exact same time.

Luke and Laura looked at each other. Luke laughed it off nervously. "Actually, we don't really know... At this point in time, we are going wherever the road leads us."

"That's right," Laura agreed.

"When is the little one due?" asked Mrs. Whittaker.

"I... I ..." Laura babbled. "How- how did you know?"

"You have that glow about you," Mrs. Whittaker said with a tender smile.

"I will get you more food, dear," said the elderly lady when she realized Laura had devoured everything on her plate. "After all, you are eating for two."

"Ohhh yes. I am," Laura said as she couldn't turn down such delicious cooking.

"The baby is due in the summer," Luke said as he looked over at Laura lovingly. She **was** glowing like an angel - His Angel.

"How wonderful. I will have to get busy crocheting some little booties and a blanket," Mrs. Whittaker said with excitement as she brought Laura another heaping plate of bacon, eggs and buttered toast. Laura felt tears pricking at her eyes from the woman's kindness.

After the satisfying meal, Luke chatted with Mr. Whittaker while the ladies washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. "So, what do you do for a living, Lloyd?" the old man asked.

"Ohhhh just a little bit of everything," Luke replied.

"What about your wife?"

"I plan to keep her barefoot and pregnant as much as possible," Luke said with a smirk.

Laura turned around, giving him a menacing glare, but the goofy look on his face made her start laughing. He was such a comedian sometimes.

She was thankful for the blessings they had received - a warm place to stay, yummy food, a possible job, AND the super-kind Mr. and Mrs. Wittaker. Beecher's Corners was so cozy and for the first time in her life, Laura felt at home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

And so it was that Luke and Laura took on the names of Lloyd and Lucy Johnson. They were given a job at Cochran's Diner as a short-order cook and waitress. But when they arrived at the diner on their first day, they were greeted by another newcomer who was mopping the floors. His name was Hutch (also known as Jefferson Davis Hutchins).

Hutch was a friend or so Laura thought, but Luke believed he was a foe - he was just too good to be true and Luke refused to trust him.

Luke was incredibly sensitive to anything that seemed like danger, because it was up to him to protect Laura's life. They were so on edge that when dear Mrs. Whittaker pulled her husband's hunting rifle down from the rack, Luke pushed Laura to the floor, covering her body with his. Seconds later, they realized how strange this must look to Mrs. Whittaker who claimed she was just going to clean her husband's gun. Luke mumbled something about "Vietnam" and "Gun-shy" as he helped a disheveled Laura to her feet. She had nearly lost her curly dark wig in the unsettling incident.

Later, in the privacy of their rented room, Luke held Laura in his arms while she shook. His angel seemed terrified as she clung to him. "You saved my life down there," she said. "I mean... if she had tried to kill us, you would have died saving me. You threw yourself in front of me. I guess what I am trying to say is that I don't appreciate you enough..."

Luke knew that in that moment he was witnessing a girl-child transforming into a woman - his woman. Laura was beginning to see the true danger that they were in. And she was beginning to see him, not as the bad boy from Port Charles, but as a man who would risk his life for hers.

Very softly, he brushed his lips against hers. He held her in the strong comfort of his arms. "I will always protect you, Laura," he swore. "No matter what happens. I won't let anything happen to you."

She shuddered, hugging him tight. It was such a tender moment. Luke had a feeling that their stay at Beecher's Corners would be coming to an end. They couldn't stay in any one place for very long - or they'd risk being found by Smith's assassins.

One morning they arrived at the diner to find their faces plastered all over the front page of the local newspaper. Luke knew then that it was time to leave. It wasn't safe to stay another moment. But to his surprise, Hutch delayed their departure by burning all the newspapers - every single one of them. Laura saw that as proof of his loyalty, but still Luke wasn't so sure.

"I smell a rat, Laura," Luke said as "Stand by Your Man" by Tammy Wynette played on the juke box. "Listen to me, baby. I know he isn't good. Very soon, you're gonna see - he's gonna show his true colors."

~*~o~*~

Laura had second thoughts about breaking her marriage vows to Scott, so as a result she kept putting Luke off when it came to romance and intimacy. Though, after much tender coaxing, she did finally tell him that she loved him. His response was to throw back his head in triumph as he let out a small throaty groan of pure happiness. But even after all the "I Love Yous," Laura insisted that they string a blanket across the bed to keep them apart.

Luke was not excited when he heard her idea. "Girl, you've seen more movies than anyone I've ever met. I wish you'd stop going to the movies," Luke complained as he hung their "Wool Wall" across the middle of their bed. When he noticed that there was no blanket for him to sleep under on the chaise, he stated, "I am sleeping in the buff. And if you wake up in the middle of the night to use the little girl's room, be sure to peek, baby! I have nothing to hide!"

But Laura remained firm in her resolve. "I saw it in a movie once," she said. "It was Clark Gable...and someone else..." she muttered much to Luke's dismay.

The truth was she didn't want to become a "tramp" as Scotty had accused her of in the papers. Her heart was Luke's... even though she wasn't ready to consummate their union.

~*~o~*~

When Captain Ramsey from the Port Charles police department arrived at Beecher's Corners, he began asking a LOT of questions. Due to his arrival, Luke and Laura had no other choice but to leave town. They packed what little belongings they possessed, then rushed away from the Whittaker's farmhouse.

A raging storm hit and they had no other choice but to hide within the Whittaker's barn. As the lay nestled in the sweet-smelling hay, they found comfort in each other's arms. As Laura lay against Luke's chest, listening to his heartbeat, they were unaware that an armed man was lurking in the gloom.

With Hutch's help, Luke and Laura survived the deadly attack. They chose to escape into the night with no time to waste. They must get to Fair Oaks for the final showdown with the killer that Smith had sent after them. Knowing they needed aid, Luke had no other choice but to ask for Hutch's help.

"You can count on me. I am your friend," Hutch stated.

Laura believed in Hutch. He'd helped them when they had needed him most... but even so, Luke was cautious. He didn't like Hutch's smile or his adorable baby-face. He had to protect Laura at _any_ cost...and he prayed that he could.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - A Night at the Cabin**

Still on the run for their lives, Luke and Laura had one sweet, blissful day at a deserted, rustic cabin in the woods somewhere between Beecher's Corners and Fair Oaks. Hutch had agreed to scout ahead, giving them all the privacy they needed as they made their way to their destination. Exhausted after hours of walking, watching over their shoulder every second and fearing for their lives, Luke and Laura were relieved to see the tiny cabin nestled in the trees.

"Can we go in and warm up?' Laura asked hopefully.

"I figure we'll stop here and stay the night," Luke answered. "But first, I need to set a trap... just in case Smith's henchman shows up."

Laura watched as Luke set a trap for the hitman. Laura was interested when he showed her how it worked. He demonstrated the rope and the concealed loop and how it would catch their foe.

"Step on this and the rope grabs the ankle and there you are- hanging upside down," Luke explained, quite proud of his handiwork.

"Not my best angle," Laura said with a tiny giggle.

Luke grinned seeing her little smile. "Ohhh, I don't know," he lightly teased.

"How did you learn to do something like this?" Laura asked. "It's very clever."

"I saw all those Tarzan movies. Tarzan used this method all the time. That's how he and Cheeta caught Jane. Bomba used it, too, but Tarzan did it better."

She laughed loudly as he beat his chest with his fists and gave a feeble cry in his own Tarzan immitation. Then her expression changed; it became far more serious. "Ohhh Luke, this is kind of like the garden of eden, isn't it? Just the two of us," she said, gazing deeply into his eyes.

A moment later, they were in each other's arms. For just a few seconds, she stared into his eyes with longing, then their lips met in a sweetest, most tender kiss. They were blissfully in love and so glad to be alive. Luke held her for a long time until she shivered in his embrace. "I need to get you inside where it is warm," he whispered. He hesitated, reluctant to let her go.

Protesting softly, Laura pulled out of the circle of his arms. That evening when they held each other in front of the firelight, Laura removed her engagement ring, slowly placing it in Luke's hand. For a moment, Luke forgot to breathe, realizing the significance of that simple gesture. Laura was closer to ending her ties with Scotty, but not quite ready. He was hopeful, but she did not remove her wedding ring. Luke wanted her to take it off and throw it into the fire. He wanted her to be his completely as she was in his heart, but Laura just wasn't ready to take that step.

"You're stubborn," Luke said as he stared at her ring as it gleamed on her finger.

"I am sorry, Luke. I know... I know I should, but... Scotty... he called me a whore..."

"Forget what he said. He's an idiot," Luke said in a growl. "And that's all the more reason you should take off his ring."

"I can't..." she said sadly. "Not yet."

"Okay, I won't push you... but you _know_ how I feel," he said as his eyes spoke his love to her.

"I know," she said in a little whisper. "And I feel the same."

"And how's that?"

"Luke, I told you 'I love you,'" she reminded with tenderness.

"And _when_ will you show me?"

"I- I don't know. Maybe... maybe soon."

Luke knew he couldn't get his hopes up. Once again, he reluctantly let Laura leave his arms.. He had been holding her before the fire.

It was time to set up their sleeping bags and get a little sleep. They had a lot of walking to do in the morning. They were both exhausted from their travels.

"Luke?" she said in whisper, seeing that he seemed quite upset and tense.

"We need sleep, Laura," he said, his voice gruff. She watched as he lay the two sleeping bags out before the fire. The cabin was drafty and the air was nippy. Laura was shivering as they were cuddling in their sleeping bags in front of the fire.

Despite the chill, sheer exhaustion overtook the both of them and they fell asleep with Laura's cheek pressed against Luke's shoulder. It was a couple of hours later when Laura awakened, her body quaking from the cold. She realized her toes had become frozen and numb. "Luke?" she softly murmured, but he didn't answer. He was fast asleep.

Looking at him with longing, Laura decided to join Luke in his cozy sleeping bag. Very carefully, she unzipped his bag and slipped in with him, trying not to wake him as she settled in against his warmth. She finally gave a little sigh, realizing that it was toasty warm in the sleeping bag with Luke and finally she could blissfully sleep.

Suddenly then, in the glow of the fire, Luke's eyes popped open. He was completely alert. Hearing Laura's sweet, peaceful sigh, an expression of dismay and chagrin came over his face. Every muscle in his body seemed to tense against Laura's softness.

"Laura?" asked Luke. "Does this mean what I hope it means?"

"No," Laura replied.

"Then WHAT are you doing in my bag?" he demanded.

"I'm cold."

"I RESENT being used as a heat object!" Luke complained.

"Well, I'm very, VERY comfortable," she stated. His eyes were wide as she stretched and came in even closer, wrapping herself around him.

"Go to sleep," Laura commanded.

"Laura, I CAN'T sleep like this. What do you think? You think you can just come in and snuggle down in my bag and I won't get turned on?!" he gasped. "Out! OUT!"

Laura was shocked when he suddenly pushed her out, dumping her unceremoniously from his bag. "When you're ready for the honeymoon bag, babe, gimme a ring," he added in a growl.

He turned over abruptly, his back to her as he wrapped up tight in his sleeping bag. She watched with longing as he drew his sleeping bag more snugly around him. "If only..." Laura was thinking.

"Luke, please..." she said in a soft whisper.

"Go to sleep, Laura," he insisted.

She shifted back into her bag, pressing herself up against Luke's backside, struggling to keep warm beside the dying fire. Luke groaned once again, his erection throbbing. It was going to be a long, hard night for both of them. Laura was longing for warmth and his comforting touch, and Luke was longing for ALL of her - but neither got what it was they truly wanted. Soon they were both fast asleep once again as the flames flickered within the fireplace.

It was just the beginning of their adventure. Their next stop was Fair Oaks, the site of The Left-Handed Boy.

Author's Note- Please stay tuned for the next chapter - Fair Oaks


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Fair Oaks**

Luke and Laura arrived at Fair Oaks and walked into one of the best laid traps that had ever set. They had ran into a very deadly obstacle course set by Frank Smith. Luke and Laura knew someone was spying on them in Fair Oaks, but they didn't know whom. Every time they tried to outwit the hitman, but no matter what, the enemy was always one step ahead of them.

They got a new employer at a new diner by the name of Sally. "She" was playing a devious game that was so complicated that even Hutch didn't know the score. When Hutch failed on his mission to destroy Smith's enemies, Smith had sent "Sally" out to eliminate Luke and Laura. What Hutch didn't know was that Sally was actually a _man_ and working for Mr. Smith as the new hitman. Now Hutch was number three on Smith's hit list. The jig was almost up.

Just before leaving Port Charles, Luke had retrieved the black book. He hid it in a locker at the bus station and Laura was the only one who knew the hidden location of the locker's key. Luke gave her exact instructions on what she was to do if anything should happen to him in his mission to bring down Frank Smith.

"If anything happens to you, I am going to be right there with you," Laura insisted. "Luke, why do you shut me out? I've gone this far... and I am not going to leave you now."

"But... you're pregnant," Luke protested. "I don't want anything to happen to you... or our child.'

"I have been with you all this time. We are going to see this thing out... all three of us - all three of us together," Laura said with confidence.

"Thank you," was all that Luke could say.

He stared into her eyes - those gorgeous blue angel eyes. How could he tell her that the love, loyalty, and devotion she was showing him was far more than he had ever known in his miserable lifetime? She was no longer a girl-child in need of his protection. She was a woman - _his_ woman - who was willing stand by her man and risk her own life so they could finally find peace from the evil Frank Smith. He loved her more in that moment than he had ever thought possible.

"I'd rather die fighting beside you, than die inside without you," Laura stated, wrapping her arms around Luke to hold him so tight - so close that she could feel his heart thumping wildly against her chest.

When she said those words, Luke knew that they wouldn't die. Somehow he felt that they would survive after the running was over and then at last, they'd have each other to hold. He knew he wouldn't lose Laura now- not ever; not until their lives had ended.

"We'll do this, baby. We'll bring down Smith... and we'll do it together. Hutch will help us," Luke said as he returned her tight, loving hug.

"Alright then. We'll do it," she agreed as she reached up to kiss him. Her lips pressed against his, so warm and soft. Luke melted at her tender kiss.

"After this is over, we are going back to Beecher's Corners," said Luke. "We deserve some quiet time and some much-needed relaxation. I'm tired of running... and sleeping in barns... and sleazy motels."

"That's not all we deserve," she said, giving him a sexy wink.

"Are you saying...?"

"Maybe," she said with a little giggle. "Let's just bring down Smith first... then we'll see what happens."

"We'll do it, baby. We'll do it now," Luke said eagerly.

"Alright, let's do it," Laura said with enthusiasm.

In the middle of Fair Oaks was a statue that was called the left-handed boy. The inscription on the statue helped Luke decode Smith's infamous black book. Within the statue, Luke located Smith's private stash of gold. There was a shootout at the statue between Luke, Sally, and another hitman by the name of Max. In the midst of the gunfire, Luke had been hit.

Laura rushed over to him, fearing the worst. Luke opened one eye and grinned. He had been wearing a bullet proof vest. Luke had survived and he had Smith's gold. He and Laura made off on a get-away motorcycle, taking Smith's gold as they escaped.

"Where are we going?" Laura called out as she rode on the motorcycle, her arms around Luke's waist. Her long blonde hair was blowing in the wind. Her curly dark wig had fallen off much earlier, in all the chaos.

"Beecher's Corners," Luke replied. "Hang on tight, babe. It's a bumpy ride!"

 _Author's Note- Stay tuned for Chapter 13 - A Night of Passion_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - A Night of Passion**

Back in Beecher's Corners, Luke and Laura had to explain to their dear friends, the Whittakers that they weren't actually Lloyd and Lucy Johnson. They revealed their true identities and why they had no other choice but to keep secrets. The kindly Whittakers understood. At Beecher's Corners, Laura's wedding ring came off. She was ready and willing to take the next step with Luke. She felt it was time, after they had brought down Frank Smith and the mob. When Luke noticed that Laura's hand was bare, he gave a whoop and did a jig with Mrs. Whittaker in the kitchen of the farmhouse. Laura was grinning as he pulled her close and danced with her in his arms.

That's when Mr. Whittaker suggested, "Once the two of you get your business settled back in Port Charles, you should return here for your honeymoon."

"We'd love that," Luke said with a smile, but Laura seemed worried. Marrying Luke meant that Laura would have to divorce Scott. It all seemed so far away and so very complicated. What would happen once they returned to Port Charles? What would Scotty do or say? And most importantly, **how** would her parents react? They must be worried sick with her absence.

"What's wrong, angel?" Luke asked when he saw the lines of sorrow on her face.

"She's just tired," Mrs. Whittaker said gently. "She's been through a lot... and she's expecting."

"Yeah," Mr. Whittaker chimed in. "You two should have an early supper and head on up to bed."

The last five words kept echoing in Laura's head as Mrs. Whittaker made them hearty sandwiches and dished up homemade apple pie. The food was so good and Laura was so hungry. After all, she was eating for two. Luke's gaze hardly left her face as though he were trying to read her expression. Had she meant what she said to him at Fair Oaks? Would tonight finally be _the_ night?

After they'd stuffed themselves well with Mrs. Whittaker's excellent cooking. they headed upstairs for bed. As soon as they stepped into the room, all of Laura's prior inhibitions seemed to have melted away. At last, after all the prodding, teasing, coaxing, and courting, Luke had Laura exactly the way he wanted her - all warm, willing, and ready to be his for for forevermore.

"I don't want you just for today... or tomorrow... or even next week," Luke stated, just as he stated back at the sleazy motel at the beginning of their adventure on the run. "I want you for the rest of my life."

The walls of Jericho had come tumbling down. Laura had ripped the blanket away, so she and Luke could share the bed together at last. As she cuddled up close to him, she told him how good it felt to have his bare skin pressed against hers. "It feels good to me, too, baby," he breathed, wanting her so badly, but needing to go slowly so they could savor each and every second of passion.

"I feel so good about myself at this moment," Laura said. She stated she had no regrets as the went forth with their union. "Not a one."

"And neither do I," Luke said as he kissed her passionately, his tongue colliding hungrily with Laura's.

Neither uttered another word as their lips mingled and their bodies became one. Looking into her eyes, Luke knew it was right. Laura was his - totally and completely his. As he thrust into her again and again, she lost her breath. Her inner muscles clenched around him and he was lost - so totally in love. He swore nothing could end the bliss he had found in Laura's arms.

But he was wrong. So wrong. When they would return to Port Charles, Laura would make a mockery of her words. She would do something neither of them suspected and it would tear them both apart...

As they lay together in the afterglow of passion, Luke was holding his angel close. "I love you, angel. So much."

Her heart turned upside down as he reached for something off the nightstand and slipped it on her slender finger. It was a silver ring he'd taken from a cigar to seal their vow of love.

"Ohhh Luke, it's beautiful," she said with tears shining in her eyes.

"It's just a small token of the love I feel for you. I will get you the real thing soon. I promise," he declared. "We'll be married, Laura... and we can raise the baby... together."

"Luke, what will happen when we return to Port Charles?" Laura asked, the fear alive as her voice trembled and her eyes clouded with deep concern.

"Don't worry, Laura... whatever it is, we'll get through it together."

"But Scotty..."

"Don't mention his name. Not now," Luke said as he started kissing her all over again.

Their love was aflame. They had no idea that Hutch had been tracking them and he was hiding in the barn.

In the morning, Hutch held a gun on Luke when he went out to help Mr. Whittaker with the morning chores. Due to his injuries from the shootout, Hutch collapsed before he could pull the trigger. Luke breathed a sigh of relief as he returned to the farmhouse to tell Laura of his recent brush with danger.

"It's time we called Joe Kelly in Port Charles. We need to go home, Luke," Laura urged.

When the arrived in Beecher's Corners to place the call, they discovered that Frank Smith had been arrested. Luke and Laura had single-handedly brought down his ex-employer's organization.

"We can do anything now, Laura. Anything at all," Luke said as he gave her kiss of sweet triumph.

"I hope you're right..." she said under her breath, because she was terrified. She was terribly frightened of what awaited him once they went home. She had a feeling that whatever it was - it wouldn't be good.

 _Author's Note- Stay tuned for Chapter 14 - Laura's Betrayal_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Laura's Betrayal**

Luke and Laura arrived in Port Charles a little bit battered and bruised, but still standing. They were immediately given protection and sanctuary by the Port Charles Police Department as Joe Kelly and Captain Ramsey tried to make sense of what exactly had happened to them and how Frank Smith had been involved.

They were met by a swarm of reporters as well as a group of family and friends, including Scotty, Laura's parents, Ruby, Bobbi, and several others. A million questions were thrown at them all at once and Laura became agitated. She was so scared, she couldn't even speak; at least not at first.

But the reporters were brutal and ruthless, asking her very personal questions, such as "Why did you run off with Luke Spencer when you were married to Scott Baldwin?" and "Are you and Luke a couple now?"

One reporter pointed out that Laura was visibly pregnant. She had began to show a couple of weeks ago, so there was no denying that she was carrying a child, and the next question on everyone's mind was "Who is the baby's father?"

"Are you pregnant by your husband, Scott Baldwin... or does the baby belong to Luke Spencer?" one of the reporters asked.

Laura became upset and flustered. Hot tears ran down her cheeks. She just shook her head.

Luke was standing nearby, but not close enough. She only wanted him to hold her... and make all the questions go away, but Luke too was dealing with question after question. He was being bombarded about his dealings with Frank Smith.

Then to everyone's shock, it was Scott Baldwin who spoke up, breaking the dreaded silence, "My wife couldn't possibly be pregnant with MY child. She cheated on me with Luke Spencer, then she ran away with him. She's nothing but a cheating, conniving little whore."

"I can't even stand to look at her," Scotty added as he walked away.

The crowd went wild as Scott walked off and Laura began pitifully denying his accusations. "No... no... it's-it's all lies," she said in a painful little sob. "I didn't cheat... I never cheated. It's all just a misunderstanding. I am still Mrs. Scotty Baldwin."

Luke stared over at Laura in a state of shock, disbelieving that she could actually betray him - not now, after _everything_ they had been through. They were in love! How dare she say she was Mrs. Scott Baldwin?! She was carrying HIS baby!

Luke looked at Laura in disgust, his heart broken by her careless words. She had made a lie of her words of love and everything they'd shared while back at Beecher's Corners. Laura was young and as the press was hounding her, along with the pressure she felt from friends and family, she gradually cracked. She denied her love for Luke- she denied it ALL which devastated him.

As the investigation continued, Luke confronted the mobster Frank Smith. Luke was then taken into police custody. As Laura called out to him, realizing she had hurt him with her words, he walked away, refusing to speak to her. The police were taking him to a safe location. Laura wasn't allowed to see or speak to him. She was told she could then leave police headquarters with her parents.

Telling Rick and Lesley she had to take care of something important, Laura returned to the apartment that she shared with Scott only to find that he had left the premises. He had packed up all his belongings. The apartment was almost bare. Tearfully, she wondered what in the world was left of her life. Her marriage with Scotty was over and Luke had to be furious with her because of what she had blurted out to the reporters while in a state of panic. Laura began throwing her clothing and other items into her suitcases. She couldn't stay in the home where she'd lived with Scott a moment longer. She had to find somewhere else to live. Staying with her parents wouldn't be the answer. They'd never understand about her and Luke's relationship. She'd have to find her own way now. She felt lost and totally alone.

As Laura was leaving the apartment, Laura found a note sitting on the table. It was a message from Scotty. It said:

 _Laura,_

 _Our marriage is over. All I want from you now is a divorce._

 _Scott_

With tears streaming down her cheeks, Laura took the letter to Scott's father, Lee Baldwin. "Scotty wants a divorce... and I do, too," Laura told Lee who was an attorney.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out for you and Scott," Lee said as his wife Gail gave Laura a comforting hug.

Now with a divorce underway, Laura knew she had to find Luke. She had to apologize and make things right. She loved him. She needed him more than anyone or anything! She did some snooping around at the Port Charles Police Department and discovered he had been taken to Beecher's Corners, a safe location. She showed up there, eager to reunite with him, but was stopped by Bobbi.

Bobbi grabbed Laura by the arm before she could talk to Luke. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Bobbi growled. "Leave my brother ALONE! Haven't you hurt him enough?"

Laura looked at Bobbi with bright blue, tear-filled eyes. "I know I hurt him and I'm sorry, but..."

"Luke doesn't want to talk to you! Go home, Laura!" Bobbi said fiercely.

Laura had no other choice but to leave. Bobbi absolutely refused to let Laura see him. As she cried regretful tears, she wrote Luke a letter, reaffirming her love for him and telling him how sorry she was for causing him pain. Tears dripped onto the page as she scrawled her name at the bottom, then sealed the letter in an envelope. She took it to Captain Ramsey, begging him to give it to Luke.

"Please! He has to read my letter. He has to know how I truly feel," Laura pleaded.

Captain Ramsey promised to deliver the sealed envelope to Luke. But the moment he arrived at Beecher's Corners and placed it in Luke's hands, Luke tensed up. "What's this?" he asked, his voice dripping with anger.

"It's a letter from Laura," Ramsey explained.

"I am not interested in what Mrs. Scott Baldwin has to say," said Luke as he ripped the envelope, along with the enclosed letter into tiny pieces. "Give this back to her."

Luke placed the ripped up letter in Captain Ramsey's hands. Ramsey told him that Smith was safely behind bars and it was time for Luke to return to Port Charles. "You can go on with your life now," he said.

"What life?" Luke grumbled under his breath. What life would he have without Laura? It all felt so pointless, empty, and desolate.

Luke did return to Port Charles. He got a job working in the back room of Kelly's diner. He was trying to put back the pieces of his life, but something vital was missing. The missing piece was Laura. He couldn't stop longing for her.

As the weeks passed, Laura tried to many times to get Luke to forgive her, but he wasn't receptive. Until one day, when they accidentally met up in the campus park. Laura was sitting on a park bench, very visibly pregnant and quite forlorn. Luke sat down next to her and started into her eyes.

"We can't go on this way," he said.

"You mean now... after all this time... you forgive me?" Laura asked, sounding bitter.

"I can try," he said softly.

"No, Luke... I poured out my heart to you in that letter... but what did you do? You ripped it up. You shredded it..."

"I was hurting, Laura."

"Well, I am hurting, too," she said with so much anger.

"Can we try to get passed this?" Luke asked. "Could we try again?"

"I am moving on with my life, Luke... and I suggest that you move on with yours."

With those words, she stood up and walked away. She had an appointment to look at an apartment. She couldn't stay under the roof of her parents' house one more minute. She was so tired of all of their questions and their looks of pity.

She arrived at her destination and was pleased when she was shown the apartment. It would be perfect for her and the new baby. "I'll take it," she told the landlord happily.

She handed over the first month's rent, reveling in the fact that she had a place of her own; a new beginning. It would be a fresh start for her and the soon-to-be baby.

"See you soon," the landlord said as he walked away, leaving Laura to look over the rooms of her new place. She was mentally making plans about how she'd set up the nursery.

But moments later, as she stepped out into the hallway, Laura stood face to face with her new neighbor. "Luke?" she said in a gasp when she realized he had moved into the apartment right next to hers.

"Surprise... surprise," he said with a half grin. "Hello, _neighbor_."

"Did you plan this on purpose?" she demanded.

"No," he denied. "It just happened... because we are meant to be together, Laura, and you know it. Hell, the whole world knows it by now."

"Leave me alone, Luke. Stay out of my life... and I'll stay out of yours."

She flounced back into her apartment, slamming the door behind her. Luke watched her every movement as a slow smile came to his lips. She'd come around - he was sure of it. It was just a matter of time before she was back in his arms again...

 _Author's Note- Stay tuned for chapter 15- Miracles Happen. There are only 2 chapters remaining of this story, then in the future, I will start the sequel which is entitled, "Think of Laura."_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - Miracles Happen (Part One)**

Laura was becoming prepared for life as a single mother. She and Lesley had ordered all of the furniture for the baby's new room. The baby blankets and the tiny clothes had all been purchased in a soft yellow or a light shade of green as she had no idea if the little one would be a boy or a girl. As she stood over the baby's crib, she heard a knock upon the door.

With her hand upon her swiftly growing stomach, Laura went to answer the door. To her shock and surprise, no one was there. Upon the floor in front of her apartment was a small package. Laura bent over carefully to pick it up. Bending down wasn't an easy task in her extremely pregnant condition. Her belly had grown immensely in the last few weeks.

"I wonder what this could be," she said to herself. "And I wonder who sent it."

She closed the door gently behind her as she walked inside to open the package. As she tore away the wrappings, she discovered a box filled with numerous baby items. There was a ducky rattle, a stuffed bear, a tiny bib, an adorable white sleeper, and few other little odds and ends suitable for the coming baby's needs. Laura was curious. Who could have sent the precious package? Surely not her parents or Amy - they had already purchased many cute items for the upcoming child. There wasn't a card of any kind, so the person who sent the package remained a mystery.

Laura didn't think much of it until the packages kept coming on a regular basis. Sometimes there was money stuffed inside! Laura had been struggling so much to make ends meet, being single and pregnant. She hadn't found work yet, although she had applied at several places around Port Charles. After awhile, she began putting two and two together. The packages had to be from Luke! She ached as she stared at the tiny baby items Luke had picked out for their child. Part of her longed to confront him, but what would she say? In the end, she just stashed all the little gifts on the shelf in the baby's room. She even used the money he sent to help pay the rent. It was due and she was hurting for money, so she did what was necessary to keep a roof over her head.

Then the day came when she got the call. She had procured a position at ELQ! Laura was ecstatic. With a steady income, she knew she could support the baby. The little one would be arriving soon and she needed cash so she could stock up on plenty of diapers and formula.

She arrived at ELQ for her first day of work to find that she was not the only new employee. Luke had just been hired to the payroll. As they stood outside of Edward's office, Laura gave him a glare.

"You planned this, didn't you?" she asked.

"Hello, Laura... you're looking good, too," Luke said with a smile and a hint of humor. "And no... I didn't plan this. It was fate. Fate keeps putting you and I together. It's trying to tell you something; you're just not ready to listen."

Laura crossed her arms across her chest as she gave him a look that could have killed. Luke continued speaking. "So, how's the divorce going?" he asked.

"It's not," she answered. "Scott seems to have disappeared off the face of the earth."

"He's just somewhere, hiding and licking his wounds."

"Well, I hope we find him soon. Rick and Lee aren't having any luck. Everybody's looking for him."

Laura loved her job at ELQ, despite having to work in close quarters with Luke. As she continued her search for Scotty, who'd run off, and her independence as a woman, she continually ran into Luke. Everywhere she went, he tended to be present.

One day after a long day of work, she had stopped by the Baby Shoppe at the mall to pick up some diapers and a few other necessities for the little one when she saw Luke there as well, browsing through a rack of adorable baby clothes. "What are _you_ doing here?" she gasped. "Everywhere I go, you're there, too."

"I am supposed to be here, Laura. I am about to become a father... and I won't skip out on you as my dad did on us when I was a kid. I want to be there for my child. Will you let me be there?"

Her eyebrows flew up in exasperation. "You're driving me crazy!" she exclaimed.

"When are you going to figure it out- that you can't live without me?" Luke asked. "I sure as hell can't live without you."

"But, Luke-."

"No, don't protest. We're having a baby in about six weeks! I need you to start over with me. Give me **one** more chance. Please Laura..."

She just stood there, staring at him as though he were speaking to her in a foreign language. "Come on, baby. _I love you_ ," Luke implored.

There amongst the diapers and the formula, Laura finally caught hold of her senses. She could hear the sincere pleading in Luke's voice. And when he said "I love you," her blood started rushing faster in her veins. The baby kicked, startling both of them. Luke could feel it through her coat; he was standing just that close.

"Was that the baby?" Luke asked incredulously.

Laura nodded. "My God. What a miracle," Luke said as tears came to his eyes. "Laura please... can we talk?"

Once again, she nodded. She couldn't even find her voice. She tried, but she was unable to speak. Instead, she placed her hand in his and together, they left the Baby Shoppe.

 _Author's Note: Please stay tuned for Chapter 16- Miracles Happen (Part Two)_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16- Miracles Happen (Part Two)**

With time, Luke and Laura began to repair their tattered relationship. They were working on the baby's room when Luke proposed. "Ohhh Luke," she said as she turned to stare into his expressive blue eyes. "I want to... truly I do..."

"But no?" he asked her sadly.

"No, not 'no.'. I will marry you."

"When?"

'I'm not sure. Whenever the time is right... whenever we find Scotty so he can sign the divorce papers..."

"But I want to get married now... before the baby's born," he said as he placed as series of tender caresses upon Laura's bulging stomach.

"Luke, I'm not ready. Let's just get the baby here safely first. I'm getting closer and closer to my due date, and well, I am feeling anxious and uneasy about the baby's birth."

"Why? Everything's fine, isn't it?" Luke asked in concern.

"Dr. Hodgekiss says that everything's perfect... it's just - just a feeling I have. Like - Like something - something isn't right."

"Laura, I promise you I'll take care of you and the baby. I'm going to be a great dad."

"I know, Luke. I know you're going to be a wonderful dad," Laura said as she gave him a tender smile and soft, loving kiss. "By the way, I know it was you who sent all those little packages, filled with baby things for our little one."

"I didn't want our son or daughter to want for anything. I want the best for our baby, the best of everything I didn't have when I was growing up," Luke stated. "And I know our baby will have the best, because he or she will have you for a mother."

"Ohhhh Luke, I think that's the sweetest thing you have ever said to me."

"It's true," Luke said as he held her as close as he possibly could with her growing stomach coming between them.

He then looked down at the baby crib, touching the soft fabric of the baby's yellow coverlet. Their child would look so adorable sleeping in that little crib. "So, have you decided on any names?" Luke asked.

"Uhhhh... well, I don't know," Laura answered. "I've thought of a few."

"Our baby should have an 'L' name- like you and me. How about Lena for a girl?" Luke suggested. "That was my mother's name. And I was thinking of Lucas Lorenzo for a boy."

Laura just gave him a mysterious little grin. "Don't worry, Luke. I have a name in mind... and when the time comes, you're just gonna love it."

"Don't I even get one hint?" Luke asked anxiously.

"Not even one," Laura said mysteriously. "I'm keeping it a secret until our child is born."

"Damn," Luke complained as he once again pressed his hand to the mound that was their unborn bundle of joy. "Get here quick, kid. Your mother is keeping me in suspense."

Laura giggled softly at Luke distress. He was like a big, overgrown child waiting to open a birthday present. "Luke, as big as I am getting, this baby might come any minute."

Luke just scoffed as he lifted her up in his arms. Laura gasped as he began to carry her out of the nursery. "Ohhhh no, Luke. I'm too big."

He carried her into the bedroom- their room now since they were now sharing an apartment. "No, you're still as light as a feather," he said as he gently lay her down on their bed. "And you're so beautiful, Laura. I am glad we're back together. I missed you so damn bad."

"I missed you, too," she admitted.

"We've wasted so much time... far too much time," he said as he sunk down on the bed with her, kissing her with unbridled passion.

Even though Laura was nearly nine months pregnant, Luke still wanted her as much as ever. He made tender love to her because he didn't want to hurt the baby that was growing inside her. She cried as he held her and the passion ended.

"Hey, what's with the tears?" he asked as he gently kissed them all away.

"I am just so happy, Luke... and I don't want anything to ever end it."

"Nothing ever will."

"How can you know?"

"Because we are perfect together... and we're about to have a perfect kid."

Laura smiled when she thought of the baby - their little miracle. Although she was nervous, she couldn't wait for the moment when the doctor laid the sweet, little baby in her arms. Luke was right. Everything between them was so incredibly perfect. Now because of Luke and the coming baby, Laura had _everything_ she'd ever wanted.

 _Author's Note - Stay tuned for Chapter 17- Miracles Happen (part three) which will be the final chapter of this story._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17- Miracles Happen (Part Three)**

It was a sweltering summer's day. Laura sat in front of the fan, nine months pregnant, rubbing herself down with numerous ice cubes. "Ohhh Luke, why did the A/C have to go out right now? I feel like a huge whale trapped in warm, salty seawater," Laura complained.

Luke looked at her, noticing that her white maternity top was soaked with water from the melted ice. He couldn't take his eyes off her breasts which were greatly enlarged from her advanced pregnancy. "I know you're miserable, angel," he said as he too was sweating bullets. "But very soon, the baby will be here, the A/C will be back on, and..."

"I can't take it another moment!" Laura exclaimed. "Please, Luke, there's gotta be something we can do."

"Maybe we could go over to visit your parents. They have air conditioning."

"No," Laura said firmly. "My mother will do what all mothers do best - worry about me... and she'll say I am not getting enough rest. But Luke, how can I rest? It's so freakin hot in our apartment!"

"I know, babe... and I am sorry. I talked to the landlord. He says he's gonna fix it, but it's a weekend and he's out of town."

Tears of frustration filled up Laura's eyes. "When is this baby ever gonna come out? It's already **three** days overdue. I look hideous!" she exclaimed. "Our child is going to be the size of a _huge_ Butterball turkey!"

Luke almost laughed, but he did not dare. Laura was really upset and tears were falling from her eyes. Her skin was flushed and she looked absolutely miserable. He knew he had to do something to make her more comfortable.

"How about a cool bath? Or a nice shower?" he suggested.

"No,' she said flatly. "Let's go for a drive. Our car has airconditioning. Please Luke."

Luke couldn't say 'no," as Laura was pleading. He too was feeling hot and overly sweaty and a nice drive in the A/C was bound to do them both some good. "Come on," he said as he took Laura's hand and helped her up from the chair. It was no easy feat as Laura's stomach was immense. The baby seemed to have grown in leaps and bounds since he had moved in to share Laura's apartment.

"Are there two in there?" he teased as he lightly caressed her rounded belly.

"There better not be, Luke. We only have one crib," Laura stated. "And besides, I only have one name picked out... one for a girl and one for a boy. If there were two girls or two boys..."

"There's only one, angel. One little bundle of joy," Luke tried to reassure her.

"One HUGE bundle of joy," Laura said, wincing as she ached in her pelvic region. She had been getting Braxton Hicks contractions for the past four weeks. Her uterus had been practicing up for the big event.

"What is it? Are you hurting?" Luke asked with concern. He was helping her put her shoes on her feet. Her belly was too big and her ankles and toes were much too swollen; she couldn't even put her own shoes on what had all the sudden become her great-big clown feet.

"A little," she said. "It's just those practice contractions. Dr. Hodgekiss called them Braxton Hicks."

"I think I need to have a stern talk with this kid," Luke said as he lowered himself to his knees, his face pressed close to Laura's bulging belly. "Listen to me, kid, this is your dad. You're making your mother miserable... and me, too. So you need to come out of there ASAP. As of today, you've been evicted..."

"Ohhh Luke," she sighed when she heard him scolding the baby. "I don't think that's gonna help. I don't think the baby's gonna listen."

Luke placed a tender kiss on her distended stomach, thinking she looked adorable pregnant... even nine months along. He couldn't wait to meet his offspring. The suspense was killing him. "You never know, Laura. It's worth a try," Luke said as he rose to his feet.

He grabbed the container of ice as he took Laura's hand and they headed out of the apartment. A car ride in the A/C sounded heavenly. He couldn't stand the extreme heat of their little apartment for one minute longer.

~*~o~*~

After they were on the road, driving along the countryside near Beecher's Corners, Laura was feeling far more comfortable. She hadn't been sleeping well for the past few nights, so she promptly fell asleep as Luke drove. Every now and then, she'd let out a little groan in her sleep, but Luke didn't think much about it. Being overdue, she had to be feeling a great deal of discomfort and pelvic pressure. He didn't realize he had driven so far away from Port Charles and that now he was getting closer to Beecher's Corners.

He'd been driving close to an hour when Laura's eyes suddenly popped open. "Ohhh my God!" she gasped, clutching her swollen middle.

"What?" Luke asked, not liking the sound of her cries. They were frantic and pain-filled.

"The baby! Luke, something's happening!"

"What?! What is it?" he asked, having a hard time keeping his eyes on the road as Laura was clearly freaking out.

"It hurts!" she told him. "Far worse than before... it's like, deep, painful stabs..."

"Are you in labor?" Luke asked with concern, knowing that there was no doctor or hospital anywhere in sight.

He wanted to scream out, "I don't know nothin' bout birth and little babies!" but he knew that would only put Laura into far more distress. He bit his tongue, trying to remain calm.

She didn't answer; just scrunched up her face in pain as another contraction hit, this one far worse than the ones she'd felt before. As the muscles of her uterus contracted, something amazing happened. "Ohhh Luke!" she cried out. "My water just broke!"

Luke let out a string of expletives as he pulled the car over along the side of the road, near a pasture full of plump, mooing cows. As Laura stared over at one extremely large heifer, she felt that she had something in common with huge dark-brown animal.

"I look like one of those cows!" she told Luke with a sob.

"No, you don't," Luke said gently, taking her hand. "You look like an angel, a beautiful angel... a beautiful angel who's about to give birth to my child."

He kissed her tenderly on the lips, trying to calm her. "Laura, how close are the contractions now? Do we have time to make it back to Port Charles? I need to get you to the hospital."

Laura didn't answer as another intense pain ripped through her middle. They were getting stronger and closer together. She just shook her head. They weren't going to make it to the hospital. The baby was coming **now**. There was no possible way they could make it back in time for the delivery.

As soon as the contraction ended, she gave Luke the news he didn't want to hear. "You're going to have to help me deliver this baby, Luke. It's coming. It's coming now."

"No way," he said, shaking his head.

"Yes," she said urgently. "I can feel it."

"How am I gonna...?"

"It's your fault, you know," she told him. "It was that talk you had with the baby, right before we left..."

"Of course, it's my fault," he said, giving her hand a little squeeze as yet another contraction tore through her. She was in a great deal of pain. He knew he had to help her, but he wasn't sure what to do. He had no medical training what-so-ever. He'd never delivered a baby before.

"Luke, you have to help me... into the back seat," she said. "I need to lie down... and I think- think I need to push."

He had no other choice but to follow Laura's orders. He carefully got out of the car, watching for traffic, then went around to the passenger seat to help Laura out of the vehicle. She was making panting noises as she tried to control her breathing. "It's going to be okay, baby," Luke said gently. "We'll get through this."

He helped her lie down in the backseat of the car. "Luke!" she cried out as he was helping her get settled. The pain was far worse than anything she had ever imagined. She knew the birth was imminent. She could feel the intense pressure of the infant's head pressing down unbearably in her lower regions.

"This kid sure is a lot of trouble already," Luke said as he pushed Laura's cotton skirt up to expose her legs. He removed her cotton undergarment as she let out a little hiss. She was already pushing.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Luke said as he could see a bit of the baby's hair. He wasn't ready for this. Their baby was supposed to be born in a hospital ... with medical professionals there to assist in the child's delivery!

"It's coming!" Laura exclaimed as she was suddenly pushing with all her strength. Her body had taken over as Luke knelt between her legs, watching as more and more of the infant's head began to emerge. He had no idea what to do, but it was certainly a miracle, watching their child being borne into the world; that tiny, little scrap of humanity in which he held in his own two hands.

Luke watched in amazement as the child emerged, crying loudly and covered in pinkish fluid. "It... it... She's beautiful," Luke said when he realized they had a daughter. She was tiny... much tinier than she had appeared from the outside while all scrunched up in Laura's stomach.

Luke lay the child gently on the seat and removed his shirt. Wrapping the baby up carefully, he handed the newborn girl to her mother.

Laura cried when she saw her baby, her precious little girl. "She's perfect," she said.

Luke and Laura were thrilled with their new baby girl who had soft blondw hair and gorgeous light-blue eyes. "She looks like you," Luke said tenderly to Laura.

"I love her so much, Luke," Laura said as she kissed the baby's head.

"I have to get you both to the hospital," Luke said.

Laura cradled the crying baby, trying to soothe her. She was incredibly sore, but she wasn't in such awful pain anymore. She forgot all about that when she looked into the sweet sapphire eyes of her daughter. "Ohhh Luke, she's so precious," Laura said.

"Baby, I'm going to drive you both to the hospital now. You need to be seen by a doctor," Luke said. He'd seen a lot of blood during the delivery and he didn't want anything to happen to Laura or their newborn child.

Laura was drowsy as she held the baby and Luke rushed back toward Port Charles, anxious to get her to General Hospital. It was obvious that both Laura and the baby needed medical attention. He was speeding down the highway while Laura cuddled the infant in the backseat.

It was later, after Laura was resting comfortably in her hospital bed and she and the little one had been examined by the doctor when Laura said quietly to Luke, "She'll never know what we went through."

Laura was gazing at her baby girl with tear-filled eyes. Luke knew she was thinking of that terrible night at the disco - that fateful night when their child had been conceived.

"I forgive you, Luke," she said as she gazed into his eyes which were also shiny with tears. "We have this precious girl. We have each other. We have everything."

"Our little miracle," Luke said softly.

Before Laura had a chance to reply, Lesley and Rick walked in. They were looking at their newborn granddaughter in wonder. "She's an amazing bundle of joy," said Lesley. "What will you name her?"

Luke looked at Laura, waiting to see what name she had chosen for their baby angel. "Staci Lena Spencer," Laura said proudly.

"No," Luke said, as he kissed the top of the baby's blonde head. "Staci Leigh Spencer."

"Staci Leigh it is," Laura agreed.

After Rick and Lesley had gone, Luke and Laura had more time to bond with their newborn daughter. "What's next for us?" Laura asked as she cuddled baby Staci.

"Maybe a son?" Luke asked hopefully. "But... we are giving him an "L" name next time."

Laura laughed as she agreed "Okay, I wouldn't mind having another baby," she replied. "But no more wild adventures or life-threatening days on the run... not for a long, _longggg_ time."

"How about never again?" Luke said with a heavy sigh.

Little did they know that some of their greatest adventures were yet to come...

 **THE END**

 _Author's Note: Stay tuned for the Sequel in the near future - Think of Laura._


End file.
